The Music Of The Romantics
by realJane91
Summary: Regina is a famous singer. Emma is a new stage manager for the crew. They never see each other until the opening night on their tour in America. Regina is attracted to the blonde woman but have no idea that Emma is a single mother and have a son, Henry. -Eventually SwanQueen-
1. Regina Mills and The Evil Regals

**A/N: This is a new fanfiction story. No Magic/Curse. Just a normal life. Enjoy this one. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Regina Mills and The Evil Regals**

In San Diego, California, the brunette singer was the youngest woman in the history to have a record deal at 24 years old and had her beautiful voice since she started to sing at the age of 5. Her parents were proud of her and decided to send her to the luxurious and expensive school for the music in the Europe. She was raised in the wealthy lifestyle since her father was the businessman of the Mills Enterprise Inc. But the brunette woman didn't want the money to depend on her parents' status and decided to do on her own. It was Regina Mills. Everyone in the public knew her as The CEO's daughter. She didn't care about the business or anything related her parents. Until, she made her life to be in the music world since she loved to sing when she was young. Finally, she made it through getting her first record deal at 24 then worked through her several albums in the years till she was 27 years old.

Regina finally had her first America tour and it was signed by the record deal. They were excited to have their tours in thirty-five cities to perform their songs. Regina and the band decided to name their tour – Evil Regals and it fitted Regina's personality but everyone knew her as a sweet and carefree person who have a big heart for her fans around the world. She was on her shine since the first day, she got her signed deal in Los Angeles, California. No one did that as the young brunette woman in her late 20s.

Regina went into the fame for few years, the fans wanted to know about her biography and privacy life but she was the well-reserved person to everyone and still on the friendly terms with the fans, agents, crews, band and friends/family. She had no children or relationships except one bad disaster before she went into the music world. No one knew her bad disaster if someone ask her for her personal information then she would shut them out for good. She was very sensitive person on the relationships. Her parents, friends and even her music family tried to set her up with somebody on the blind dates. She rejected all their offers and went on with her music life for her rest of the life making the music. But no one knew why she did that to herself and to the world who were curious about her life based on the relationships.

Until, Regina finally came down to the studio for finalizing the solid plans on the stage design and the placements for their musical instruments before going on the tour for few months in the thirty-five cities. The tickets went sold in few weeks and the record in the history were made. Everyone were excited about Regina and her band coming to their cities to perform these songs that they were listening on the radio, TV and iTunes. The interviews were full-blast on her and she got all the attention for her well-known music. She had no problem with it for her rest of the life.

* * *

Back in the studio, Regina sat down on the couch and watched the crew working on the stage design and lighting design. The agents, assistants and producers were talking to her for the plans on the view of the stage for her shows. She can't stand by hearing the bickers from them and felt frustrated about it. She wanted everything to be done and go home all day until she felt ready to do her songs for few weeks before going on the tour with her crew, band and others in the tour buses on way to the destination. But Regina caught the blonde woman in her caramel eyes and watched her talking to one of the workers on the lighting design in the corner of the stage. She was appealing on the blonde woman who was slim, tall and had an athletic body. Until, her assistant and best friend, Kathryn Nolan shook the brunette woman's shoulder and called her name several times.

Regina blinked several times and opened then closed her mouth to form any words to the blonde best friend. She didn't hear everything but she was paying attention to the blonde woman on the stage and wondered who she was.

"Who is that blonde woman on the corner of the stage?" Regina spoke. Kathryn knitted her eyebrows then glanced over at the blonde woman and back to the brunette singer.

"Oh. That's Emma Swan. She is a new stage manager for the crew. Haven't you met her before?" The blonde woman in the business attire continued.

"No. I haven't seen her before. When did she join our crew?"

"She joined our 'crew' few weeks ago and just moved in Los Angeles from Maine. She didn't tell us about the name of the town or city in Maine." She shrugged.

"Oh, Maine… I see. Is she coming on the tour?" Regina hopefully said.

"Very funny. Yes to your answer. But she is working on the construction crew for few months to make sure the stage stays solid. That's her job to do for our tour." Kathryn smirked.

"But why haven't I got a memo about new stage manager?" Regina glared at her then looked back to the corner of the stage and Emma was not there anymore. She looked everywhere while she was sitting. Kathryn shook her head and continued.

"Did you check your email lately? I don't think so then." She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh. I was busy making the music and leave me alone." Regina waved her hand and sighed. She can't find the blonde woman everywhere in the studio. She decided to take a rest of the afternoon alone with her band to practice the songs on the stage. Kathryn and others nodded at her suggestion then left her with the band.

The rest of the afternoon went simply good for Regina and she was very satisfied about her final plans for the stage design and lighting design. They went with the solid plans for few months and were very happy with Regina's approval. Finally, they went home.

Regina finally got in the bed after taking a shower. She had some thoughts about Emma Swan and wanted to get to know her more then decided to find her tomorrow. She smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning at the studio, Regina came in and greeted to her crew, band and Kathryn. She smiled at everyone and decided to have her meeting with the producers for the final plans on the music for the lighting design. Then she was very satisfied but disappointed at the same time. Regina went on her break and searched for Emma. The blonde woman was not there all day and she made a mental note to ask her best friend, Kathryn until she found her in the trailer.

"Hey Kathryn, have you seen Emma around here?" Regina spoke. Her best friend, Kathryn was startled by her voice and held her hand on her chest.

"No. she is not here today. Why do you ask me that?"

"Oh. I just wanted to introduce myself and I'm being nice?"

"Bullshit. I see your eyes and you are going to be interested in her. So don't you?" Kathryn smirked.

"No! I am not interested in her. Why are you twisting my words in my mouth?" That ended their conversation for now. Regina rolled her eyes and left the trailer for the rest of the day. She went to the rehearsal with the band for more practice. The brunette woman kept thinking about Emma and smiled at her thoughts while she was playing one of her favorite songs that she wrote in few months ago.

One thing for Regina, she wanted to find Emma on her own and introduce herself to her but there is no luck for her because she was busy on her hectic schedule making the interviews and public relations then the rehearsals in the studio and home for her rest.

The days went hectic for her, she got overwhelmed with the schedule and got a lot of the calls from her assistant and her parents who were pressuring her out with the tour. Regina had few weeks left before going on the tour. She realized that she would go on tour soon but she hoped to find Emma on her tour on her way to the destinations for the shows. She bit her lip and had her deep thoughts. She finally was looking forward to these days on the tour with her band, crew and Emma Swan.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to continue this story because I have many ideas. See you then. My Lovelies.  
**


	2. Anaheim, California

**A/N: It got longer for me to have my idea on this chapter 2. Finally! HA. Enjoy it. **

**The Song: Dark Horse by Katy Perry. (FYI: I will post thirty-five songs on every chapter on the author's note.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Anaheim, California**

On the first day of the tour, Regina finally arrived at Anaheim Convention Center Arena and went into the arena to check out on the stage and audience. It was enormous for her show, she was very excited about her first night to perform on the stage for her fans and the brunette sighed. Kathryn went to find her in the arena and spoke with her gentle tone.

"You have 10 minutes to have your rehearsal with your band before your 7pm show tonight. Come along with me to your dressing room." Regina nodded and followed her along toward the dressing room.

They were on their way until the brunette spotted Emma in the hallway with the crew and decided to walk away toward her but Emma was turning around then left in the sprint. She frowned and heard Kathryn's yelling then walked back to her dressing room for a while.

"Oh. You saw Emma right?" The blonde spoke.

"Yes, I just saw her but she left in the hurry. I can't catch her since last time in the studio. She is very good at disappearing from me." Regina snapped and sighed.

"I'm sorry. You will meet her soon. Don't worry, I am on it." They smiled. Regina went with her comfortable clothes for the rest of the day with her band then went back to the stage working on her songs with the band for several times. The rehearsal went beautiful and they were excited about their first show in Anaheim. The brunette singer finally came back to her dressing room taking a shower then got ready for her night to wow her fans. She practiced her vocals while getting her make-up on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kathryn left to find Emma but there are no luck for her to tug the blonde woman into Regina's dressing room and introduce them. She sighed and decided to ask several people who knew Emma. First, the man who had his fake hook hand, in his overalls clothes with the heavy duty boots. Kathryn arched her eyebrow at him and asked him. It was Killian Jones.

"Hello Mr. Jones, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, love. What is it?" He lifted his chin and raised his left eyebrow up to the hairline.

"Have you seen Emma around here?" Kathryn hopefully asked.

"Oh yeah, last time, she was in the control room out there in the audience to fix the errors for the lights. It was messed up."

"Thank you Mr. Jones." She smiled and left toward into the arena then found the brunette woman in a maxi dress and combat boots sitting on the stool. The blonde woman smiled and tapped her shoulder to look at her. The second person was Belle – the technician in the control room.

"Hello Belle, have you seen Emma?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh, you missed her few minutes ago. She was on the way to the hospitality room for food." Belle said.

"Thanks. What's going on in here?"

"Emma fixed the errors on the computer because of the glitch. Right now, it looked perfect for tonight's show. Is Regina nervous?" The brunette spoke in the gentle tone.

"Ah, I see and no, she is very excited to perform tonight. I can't believe that today is the first night of the tour." Kathryn shrugged and continued.

"I know. I am so excited to be here with everyone on this tour. I am looking forward about Orlando, Florida in few weeks." Belle smiled.

"What about Orlando?" The blonde arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well, I have my boyfriend who lives there and we hadn't been facing in the person yet."

"What is your boyfriend's name? And, wait a minute? You are meeting him for the first time?" Kathryn gaped in shock.

"Rumpelstiltskin Gold. And yes, we are meeting for the first time." Belle nodded proudly.

"Oh. Good luck with that. And I have to go catch Emma." Kathryn left the control room and strode down to the hospitality room then saw Ruby Lucas checking on the food.

"Ruby!" The brunette with red streak woman in the chef's clothes turned around and smiled at her. Kathryn walked toward her and spoke.

"Have you seen Emma?" Ruby frowned.

"Hey! That's all you have to do that?" She grumbled.

"I just asked you a question. Ruby Lucas!"

"Oh you missed her in few minutes ago. Where is my damn kiss?" Kathryn rolled her eyes and leaned to peck on the red lips in the passionate and chaise kiss. They broke apart for the few minutes and Ruby smirked.

"Are you satisfied with it?" The blonde assistant said.

"Oh babe, you never know. I love you so much. And you better go to catch Emma in the loading truck." They smiled then kissed for one last kiss. Kathryn left and ran toward the loading docks to search for Emma. She arrived at the loading docks then found Leroy who was playing a game on his phone. The bearded man in his overalls and heavy-duty boots was sitting on the luggage of the audio equipment.

"Leroy, have you seen Emma?" Kathryn hopefully asked.

"You missed her. What about it?" He got his tongue out and played hard on the game.

"Regina wanted to have her formal greeting with Emma. Where is she now?"

"Oh, I see our Evil Queen haven't met her. She just left. I didn't know where she is." Leroy spoke.

"Thank you again. Are you ready for the show tonight?" Kathryn sighed.

"I can't wait to see the show tonight. Oh you will be there with me in the front row right?" He looked up at her and spoke.

"Yes. I will be there. Please save my seat. Don't you?" The blonde assistant said.

"Ok no problem, I will save you and Ruby for the seats. See you then." She nodded and left him in the loading docks.

* * *

Kathryn was desperate to search for Emma but disappointed in herself. She decided to go back to Regina's dressing room to check on her. She went inside and found Regina sitting on her stool and singing the song for the show. Regina looked up at Kathryn on the mirror and turned around.

"Did you find her?" Regina asked.

"No, I asked several people about her but she was not there. She is very good to hide away from me." Kathryn spoke.

"Yes. She was. I hope she will be there tonight." The brunette singer said.

"I'm sure that she will. We have to wait and see what happens. Are you ready?" The blond assistant said. Regina nodded and continued.

"Yes. I am. Give me a few minutes then I will go along with you to the backstage."

"No problem. I am waiting outside." Kathryn said then nodded and left the dressing room. Regina finished her touches on her ruffle shirt and black pants with the red stilettos. She smiled and left the dressing room then went along with her blonde assistant toward the backstage. The crewmember worked on Regina's wireless ear microphone and tested her. It was finished. Regina put her custom black molded earplugs in her ears for her protection. She stood, looked at her band who were settled in their positions on the stage. Kathryn smiled and squeezed the brunette's shoulder. She smiled back then twisted her neck and fixed her microphone on her mouth. They heard the audience yelling the band's name 'Evil Regals'.

Regina chuckled and continued. "Can you believe that the fans out there today?"

Kathryn nodded and spoke, "It's a full house tonight. It's your first night. Break a leg." The brunette nodded and came in the stage. The audience went wild and shouted. The band were playing the music in intro. She glided her way to the center on the stage and clapped in the rhythms. Kathryn went to the front row with Leroy and her girlfriend, Ruby who were watching Regina and her band on the stage.

"Welcome! I'm so excited to have you tonight and come along to sing. If you know lyrics then prove us that you are Evil Regals like us." Regina spoke. The audience went wild and some fans were crying. The drummer hit with the drumsticks on the drumbeats. Regina clapped and started to sing "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry.

Kathryn laughed and bobbed her head. Ruby sang together with the fans. Leroy clapped along with them. The brunette singer chuckled and spoke, "Come on, you can do this one. I know you know this song. Sing along." The guitarist came on the solo with her on the center of the stage. Regina swayed her hips and clapped sideways. Then the guitarist finished the solo and strode back to the spot.

* * *

Finally, Regina saw Emma in the front row with Killian and felt her heartbeat rapidly. Kathryn caught her gaze in point then found Emma there with Killian and gaped in awe. Leroy and Ruby heard her gasping then looked at her.

"What's wrong, Kathryn?"

"Emma is here. Finally, I found her!" The blonde assistant spoke.

"Oh. She was supposed to be here for the stage inspection tonight." Leroy said.

"Leroy, why didn't you tell me that!?" Kathryn glared at him. He widened his eyes and Ruby held her in her arms and whispered in her girlfriend's ear, "It's not worth scolding on Leroy and let's have fun tonight."

"Ok. You're lucky that you are off the hook tonight." She grumbled. Leroy widened his smile then looked at the stage. Regina sang in the first verse of Dark Horse. The audience went wild again.

* * *

_**I knew you were**_

_**You were gonna come to me**_

_**And here you are**_

_**But you better choose carefully**_

_**'Cause I'm capable of anything**_

_**Of anything and everything**_

The brunette singer walked to the corner on the stage left and glanced over at Emma. She smiled at her and sang the second verse toward her. She did it on the purpose to Emma and winked at her. The blonde woman blushed and giggled. Killian looked at Regina and Emma back and forth then shrugged and focused on the show. Regina smirked then walked back to the stage and clapped.

_**Make me your Aphrodite**_

_**Make me your one and only**_

_**But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy**_

Kathryn, Leroy and Ruby watched the interaction between Emma and Regina then gaped in shock. Leroy shouted, "You go girl!" The women looked at him and burst in laughter. He rolled his eyes and focused on the show. The audience went screaming for Evil Regals. Regina sang on third verse. It went deeper.

_**So you wanna play with magic**_

_**Boy, you should know whatcha falling for**_

_**Baby do you dare to do this**_

_**'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse**_

Emma watched the brunette singer and whispered to Killian. "Did Regina wink at me?" Killian chuckled and nodded. She smirked and continued, "I can't wait to meet her in person after this show." He slowly turned his head at her and arched his eyebrow. The blonde waved her hand and spoke in the gentle manners. "What? I haven't had any formalities to meet her in person before I came on this tour with you guys." He didn't say anything and Emma found it very satisfying. They watched Regina do her thing. The violinist came upon with Regina to play the piece on the solo. The brunette singer sang on her fourth verse.

_**Are you ready for, ready for**_

_**A perfect storm, a perfect storm**_

_**'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**_

_**There's no going back**_

Regina swayed her hips to dance and clapped along then walked to the stage right. She was thinking about the blonde woman in the front row and continued to sing on her fifth verse. It went soulful.

_**Mark my words**_

_**This love will make you levitate**_

_**Like a bird**_

_**Like a bird without a cage**_

_**But down to earth**_

_**If you choose to walk away, don't walk away**_

The brunette singer walked back to the center and looked at her band member on the piano. She bobbed her head and looked back to the audience. Regina sang on the sixth verse as it got deeper but seductive.

_**It's in the palm of your hand now baby**_

_**It's a yes or no, no maybe**_

_**So just be sure before you give it up to me**_

_**Up to me, give it up to me**_

Kathryn waved her hands in the air. Ruby swayed her top body with Leroy and sang louder. The music flowed in the arena and the audience went into the screams. Regina sang on her seventh verse. The violinist and the guitarist came upon together to play their collaboration. The brunette singer danced into her rhythms along.

_**So you wanna play with magic**_

_**Boy, you should know whatcha falling for**_

_**Baby do you dare to do this**_

_**'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse**_

_**Are you ready for, ready for**_

_**A perfect storm, a perfect storm**_

_**'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**_

_**There's no going back**_

Kathryn gave thumbs up to her best friend on the stage who got her caramel eye. Regina smiled then sang on her eighth verse. Emma bobbed her head then continued, "I better go now." He nodded but didn't pay attention. The blonde woman left the front row and Regina looked around to see Emma but she didn't find her in the front row. The music impacted the audience to scream more louder.

_**She's a beast**_

_**I call her Karma**_

_**She eat your heart out**_

_**Like Jeffrey Dahmer**_

_**Be careful**_

_**Try not to lead her on**_

_**Shawty's heart was on steroids**_

_**'Cause her love was so strong**_

Emma walked toward Regina's dressing room then went inside to sit on the couch. She waited for the show to be over and dialed her son. Regina sang on the ninth verse along with her guitarist in the center. Kathryn tapped her brunette with the red streaked girlfriend and whispered, "I have to go bathroom and will be right back." She got her nod from Ruby then left them in the front row for bathroom.

_**You may fall in love**_

_**When you meet her**_

_**If you get the chance you better keep her**_

_**She's sweet as pie, but if you break her heart**_

_**She'll turn cold as a freezer**_

_**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor**_

_**She can be my Sleeping Beauty**_

_**I'm gon' put her in a coma**_

Emma finished her call with her son and found herself very satisfied. She looked around in Regina's dressing room then found the magazines to read for a while. Kathryn finished her business in the bathroom then left toward the front row with Ruby and Leroy. Killian was there as well. The brunette singer sang with her backup singers on the tenth verse.

_**Woo! Damn I think I love her**_

_**Shawty so bad**_

_**I'm sprung and I don't care**_

_**She got me like a roller coaster**_

_**Turn the bedroom into a fair**_

_**Her love is like a drug**_

_**I was tryna hit it and quit it**_

_**But lil' mama so dope**_

_**I messed around and got addicted**_

The music went rapid as the audience sang louder. Ruby and Kathryn swayed together. Leroy snapped the pictures of the audience. Killian bobbed his head and looked at the ladies behind him then charmed himself to them. Some ladies scrunched their faces and rolled their eyes then sang along. He was disappointed. Regina sang on the last verse of the entire song. The band went with a bang.

_**So you wanna play with magic**_

_**Boy, you should know whatcha falling for**_

_**Baby do you dare to do this**_

_**'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse**_

_**Are you ready for, ready for**_

_**A perfect storm, a perfect storm**_

_**'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**_

_**There's no going back**_

* * *

The entire song ended with the bang. The brunette singer smiled widely, waved her hand to greet her fans. Kathryn, Ruby and Leroy screamed loudly. The audience went wild again. The show went smoothly in 2 hours after their intro of Dark Horse. Regina felt exhausted. The audience went wild until the show was finished. Kathryn and Ruby went back to the backstage to meet Regina. Leroy and Killian went to the loading docks to wrap it up with the equipment.

"Thank you for coming, Anaheim! Have a good night! I love you all." Regina spoke on her microphone then left on the stage right to meet her blonde assistant and her chef in the backstage. The crewmember got Regina's microphone off and left them in the spot. Regina sighed and strode toward her dressing room then found Emma there on the couch. Kathryn and Ruby decided to leave them alone for few minutes and stayed outside the door.

"Hello." Regina spoke. The blonde woman whisked to look at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Hello. We haven't formally met. So, I am Emma Swan, your stage manager for the stage constructions." The blonde woman spoke.

"Regina Mills. Nice meeting you." The brunette smirked and felt the butterflies in her stomach. They decided to sit down on the couch and Emma got a cold water bottle for the brunette singer then Regina drank the water.

"I knew who you are. Anyway, how was the show?" The blonde spoke in the soft tone.

"The show went great. The fans went wild tonight and I was thrilled that we got a great start." The brunette spoke.

"Yes, it is. Congratulations for the first show. The next stop is San Francisco." Emma said.

Regina went to the bathroom for changing the clothes then went back to the couch for more conversations with Emma. She was curious about getting to know her more on the tour. Emma smiled.

"Thank you for your congratulations. By the way, you are a new member right?" Regina continued.

"Yes, I am. I just moved in Los Angeles few weeks ago."

"Where are you coming from?" The brunette smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Maine." The blonde smirked.

"Oh, where in Maine?" Regina said.

"Storybrooke." The blonde woman glanced over at her and looked up at the clock above the door. She widened her eyes and got up. Regina was confused at the blonde's actions and continued.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"I have to go. See you there in San Francisco. Have a good night." Emma hurried out from the dressing room and ran toward the loading docks to get in her car. She drove away. Regina frowned, got up then got her things and left the dressing room. Kathryn and Ruby went along with her to the airport for boarding on the private jet on way to San Francisco.

The crew and the band went to load the equipment then rode in the tour buses on the destination to San Francisco over night. Regina fell asleep in her chair in the plane. Kathryn and Ruby went to bed together. The night went quiet for everyone and they were excited for San Francisco show.

The brunette singer had her dreams about Emma every night since the studio. She felt something unique toward Emma when she first met her in the dressing room and hoped she would have the conversations with her on the tour. She smiled and can't wait for the next show to have a talk with her. Next stop is San Francisco for Regina and Emma.

* * *

**A/N: Next Stop is Chapter 3. See you then. **


	3. San Francisco, California

**A/N: I just realized that I haven't yet posted this chapter three because I left there in halfway to finish it. Oops. I just am done with this chapter 3 since yesterday. Today, I polished some then here you go. It's been a long time since I posted Chapter two. **

**By the way, for the note: Regina is a musician who covers the random artists' songs but have her beautiful voice to interpret it in her own ways not like others. (I believed that Regina have her gift to voice for herself but she wished that she can use her own songs. There will be few songs that Regina would sing in the future chapters but not this time.) **

**Enjoy your reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: San Francisco, California**

In the morning, Regina woke up in the hotel room, groaned loudly and realized that she have a rehearsal today. She got up, called the room service to fetch her breakfast coffee and got in the shower while the room service was getting her breakfast in her room. Finally, she got out from the bathroom, heard the doorbell on her hotel door then grabbed the robe to cover herself and on her way to open the door. The room server came in with her breakfast tray on the dining table then bowed out and left the room. Regina smiled, ate her toast with egg then drank the coffee and heard the phone ring. She sighed and picked her phone then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Good morning." Emma answered on the other line. It made Regina stutter her words while she was shocked that her crush was calling her in the morning. Her heart fluttered like she was a lovesick teenager. She forgot how to say something simple.

"Are you there? Sounds like you are lost in the words." The blonde giggled and twisted her pencil while she was in the arena for the show on next night. The brunette looked around and thought about few words to speak on the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi Emma. Um, how did you get my phone number?" Regina knitted her eyebrows and felt curious about the blonde's answer.

"Yeah, I got your assistant so um, Kathryn? I think it was."

"Oh, Kathryn! Please remind me to kill her later." They laughed. Regina was unsure how to have a perfect conversation with her crush but let it flow on their talk.

"Sure, I will give you a memo later when you come here. You better come here because the arena is so gorgeous in San Francisco. So, um, what time did you arrive here?"

"I arrived here in few hours ago then fell asleep and woke up at about 8:30am. I will be there in 2 hours. So, what about you?" The brunette said.

"I just arrived this morning before you woke up."

"Oh. I see – but how hell did you get here quickly?" Regina was confused.

"Really? More questions for me? How charming are you?" Emma said.

Regina mentally face-palmed herself, sighed and went to her bedroom for getting ready for her rehearsal all day. She thought about the pro/con about asking Emma for the lunch and dinner with her. She hoped that the blonde would go with her so she went ahead to ask her.

"Um, I have to ask you a question." Regina waited.

"Uh-huh. Sure. What is it?" The blonde felt anxious.

"Would you like to have lunch and dinner with me?"

Emma was unsure about the question from the brunette singer and giggled. She felt her butterflies in her stomach and had thoughts about Regina but heard her on the phone to call her name several times. She continued to speak in a gentle tone.

"Yes, I would like to have lunch with you but dinner is no." Regina raised her eyebrows at hearing the word, 'no' on dinner. She felt more curious about the answer from the blonde.

"Why did you say no to dinner?"

"Well, I have the plans for the dinner. But perhaps, next time?" Emma fidgeted her pencil and nibbled the eraser. Regina was half satisfied with the answer and spoke in the regal manners.

"Sure. No problem. So, I better go now and will you wait for me until I arrive there?" The brunette bit her lip and twisted her brown locks.

"Yeah, I will be there. Meet me on the stage and I would have a talk with you about the stage. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it will do. Thank you and see you then." Regina smiled.

"See you then." They hung up on the phone. Emma went inside the hospitality room to fetch her breakfast and meet her best friend, Ruby, who was waiting for her. Regina hurried out from her hotel room then went ahead to the SUV for the arena. In 15 minutes later, the brunette singer arrived in the arena, took the view inside the arena and gaped in awe. Kathryn ran toward her and hugged her from the behind. Regina was startled then turned around to see her. She went into a rage and glared at her.

"Kathryn Nolan! You gave Emma my personal cell number! I am going to kill you for sure." She yelled. Her blonde assistant winced at her best friend's voice and whimpered like a lost puppy. Regina realized that she yelled louder in the arena then looked around and found everyone included Emma looking at her. She let her chuckle out then waved her hand to say hello and decided to walk toward her dressing room with her head down in her embarrassment moment.

The blonde assistant went ahead to follow her along on their way to the dressing room for the talk. She waved her hand to continue their work so everyone went to scatter with the work. Emma was there all the time to watch the brunette yelling at her blonde assistant and decided to leave her alone for a while then went back work with the construction crew.

* * *

In the dressing room, Regina sat down on the couch, rubbed her temples and heard the footsteps in her room. Then she looked up at her blonde assistant who nervously stood with fidgeting her thumbs in front of her. The brunette shook her head and continued.

"You know that I'm not accepting that you give out to everyone on my personal cell number. Don't you?"

"I know. But Emma asked for it." The blonde assistant looked down on the floor and felt upset about the situation in the arena around the people watching them.

"You had to ask me first then I would give you my acquiescence. You know that I'm well reserved with my private life." Regina stared at her blonde assistant and sighed.

"I'm sorry about giving out to Emma and didn't ask you for it. I promise for next time. Please don't get mad at me." Kathryn whispered in a quiet tone.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. So, are you still mad at me?"

"I am still mad at you for that one, but I let it go for now. So, you can go now." Regina said with a wave of her hand to dismiss her. She got up then went into the bathroom. Kathryn knew that the conversation was over and left her alone in her dressing room then walked toward her girlfriend, Ruby in the hospitality room for comfort.

In the stage, Emma finally made the solid plans with her crew then approved with the producers and the owners of the San Francisco Convention Center. She decided to check on Regina for a while before the rehearsal. The blonde knocked on Regina's dressing door and spoke.

"It's me, Emma. Can I come in?" Regina strode out from the bathroom and heard Emma's voice then it made her soften her anger and continued.

"You can come in." The brunette sat down on the couch and glanced over at the blonde who was coming in and closed the door behind her then looked at her.

"Hi. I wanted to check on you if you are ok." The blonde said.

"Yes. I am fine for now. Thank you for checking on me. I appreciated it." Regina smiled. The blonde smiled back and walked toward the couch then sat down. The brunette gently ogled on the blonde woman and bit her lip. Emma raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"You are most welcome, Regina." Emma purred in a sultry voice. Regina shivered when she heard the blonde's voice and felt the wetness between her thighs. The blonde studied on the brunette singer and moved closer to her in the distance. The brunette swallowed a lump in her throat and was lost in translation.

"Are you ok?" Emma was worried and gently rubbed upside and down on the brunette's shoulder then leaned to whisper into her ear.

"By the way, I caught you staring at me and I'm a lesbian. I just want you to know that." Emma got up then walked out from the dressing room. The brunette gaped in awe and hung her mouth open.

"How hell did it happen!?" Regina looked at the door after Emma left. It left her in the shock. She got up then paced in risky pace until she got dizzy and sat down on the couch for a while. Kathryn came in the dressing room and spoke.

"It's up for you to come on the stage with your band."

"I will be there for few minutes," Regina said. Kathryn nodded and left. The brunette looked up at the mirror and double-check on her appearance then left her dressing room for her rehearsal. She practiced the songs with her band all day until the lunch break, she caught Emma in the control room and spoke.

"Are you ready for our lunch?" The brunette looked at her. Emma looked around to see her and smiled.

"I'm already ready and let's go." The blonde walked toward her and extended her arm for Regina to reach it. They walked out from the arena to find a cute café in the corner. Everybody looked at the two and giggled. Kathryn was lost in the moment when she saw her brunette best friend out with Emma. Ruby raised her eyebrows and smirked.

* * *

In the café, Emma and Regina sat in the corner where everybody don't see the famous singer with the blonde woman. It gave them more privacy for their small lunch. They ordered their food and a server brought the food for them then left them alone. So, the women ate in silence on their lunch break until Regina broke the silence by speaking.

"What brings you there in Los Angeles from Maine?" The brunette singer looked up at her and tilted her head. Emma smiled and had some thoughts about answering that question.

"Well, I was thinking about a fresh start with a new city to live and find new adventures. But it was funny because I played the darts on the US map then it pinned on the city of Los Angeles. And, I went crazy over packing everything then moved out from the small town where the – absurd tales in the state of Maine." The blonde bit her lip. Regina arched the eyebrow and giggled.

"Darts on the US map then moved to Los Angeles. That's definitely crazy. No one did that. But did I hear 'crazy tales'? Am I correct?" Emma stuttered the words and scratched her neck then gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I did." The brunette knitted her eyebrows and sipped her coffee then continued.

"What about the crazy tales in the small town?"

"Well, do you believe in the fairy tales?" Emma asked.

"Fairytales? Like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Wow. I actually don't understand." The brunette spoke in a gentle manners. The waitress poured the coffee into the brunette's cup then left. Emma looked away then had some thoughts about explaining everything deeply but wanted to change the subject.

"Well, in Storybrooke, there is the fairytales and us, the people of the quaint town have traditions every year to dress up like the fairy tales characters. Then, we celebrate it every year until the last day of the summer. It only last from the winter to the summer. So, every year, I dress up like the white knight who saves the town from the curse and other chaos. And, do you read any fairy tales?"

"Well, yes I read the fairytales and if you think that I'm lying then I would say no to the belief of the fairytales," Regina said.

"You believe in the fairy tales?"

"Why am I saying again? Yes, I believe in the fairytales. I loved the stories of the Evil Queen when I was little. Well, that's kind of my moment but I don't have to tell you all of that right away." The brunette waved her hand to dismiss the comment. Emma gently reached the brunette's hand and rubbed her thumb on the back of the hand then shook her head.

"Regina, tell me. We have a plenty of time and we will be heading back to the arena in 2 hours. I promise that I give no interruptions until you finish the story. I wanted to hear it from you. Is that okay with you?" Regina looked at her for a while, felt more safe and smiled widely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am absolutely certain. Let's hear it." The blonde put the plates away on the sides then looked up at the brunette and flashed the beautiful smile that Regina had never seen on Emma's real side and wanted to know her more. The brunette cleared her throat and thought about her memories when she was younger and continued to tell a story.

"Ok, When I was a little girl, my daddy went to the bookstore and bought the bulk books of the fairytales then came home with it. I ran toward him and brought the books to the library so I can read it while I have a free time. My daddy went inside the library and worked on the paperwork. Well, he was a lawyer. Anyway, I usually read aloud so my daddy can hear me in the room. I picked the book, The Evil Queen and I can't put it down because I loved the character and the regal of the side on the Evil Queen. I think you did read that story before. Until, I finished telling the story and finally got a book with me until I fell asleep. That's all I remember the moment with my daddy. Every time, I grew up and wondered why the Evil Queen got lonely and incapable of loving someone she cherished in her whole life. But it was funny, every Halloween, I dressed up as the Evil Queen and the people stayed away from me. I had no idea why they did to me, but the name of the character was always mine since I grew up and had that name for my tour – Evil Regals. Well, I am still 'Evil Queen' for my nickname. Everyone called me that name and I didn't care. I always loved that name. So that's all." Regina smiled and looked up at Emma, who stared at her for a while.

"Evil Queen? Yes, I heard it very well from the town. That's sweet of your daddy to buy the books for you. No wonder on your nickname. I got a lot of rumors from everyone on the tour and I wondered who is the Evil Queen. But you answered my other question. So, you are the Evil Queen. Should I be scared?" Emma smirked and the brunette singer giggled.

"You should be scared of me because I would fireball you out." They laughed and had some thoughts about each other. Emma smiled widely and continued.

"Want to know why I became the white knight?" Regina shook her head and put her hand on her chin and rested her elbow on the table. Emma sipped the coffee and giggled then continued.

"I was working as the deputy sheriff for 5 years since my dad retired to be old. I took his job as the sheriff. I saved the animals, the injured people from the damaged buildings and the fires. All of that events, the people of Storybrooke came upon me and told me that I was their savior. That's how I got a nickname – White Knight."

"Oh, I didn't know that you are the law enforcement." Regina huskily said.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago. Well, I resigned from the position and it was not my thing to do is sheriffing around in the town I grew up." Emma said.

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"In my whole life, I just wanted to be involved in the music world. That's kind of the off-deal thing with my parents. They didn't approve of my occupation, but I ignored them with their parenting. Well, I didn't like their ways of controlling my life. So, I made my decision by moving out to Los Angeles."

"I understand how you feel. So, what did your mom do in the town?"

"My mom is the mayor of Storybrooke. Yep." Emma said.

"Mayor? Wow, you should be wealthy by then." Regina spoke in the gentle tone. Emma laughed at the brunette's phrase.

"Well, we are loaded off since my great-great grandparents were the Royals from the England. Maybe you know me as Princess Emma Nolan of England." The brunette gasped in shock when she heard her status 'princess'. The blonde waved her hand by dismissing her expression.

"Pri—Princess Emma Nolan? What – But I thought that Swan is your last name?"

"Swan is my favorite animal. When I was a little girl back in England, I watched the swans on the lake and my grandma took me there. Then she told me a story of the swan then I got that name when I was 18. I went to the courthouse and changed my last name. Then I became the Emma Swan. I didn't want to live like Princess Emma Nolan of England. That's another reason I moved out." The blonde sighed and checked on time. Regina absorbed everything from the blonde and asked for the check. They finished their lunch break by 15 minutes late and hurried out to the arena.

* * *

Arriving in the arena, Emma and Regina walked through the hallway toward the stage and smiled widely at each other. The brunette singer looked around then found her band in the audience and looked back to the blonde who was in deep conversation with the construction crew. Emma finished with her work then walked toward the brunette's spot on the center of the stage.

"Well, thank you for lunch. It was nice. And please promise me that you won't tell a secret to everybody about me." Emma spoke.

"I won't. And yes, I enjoyed our lunch break too. I wonder if we can take the lunch break like this from now on while going on the tour?" Regina asked.

"Sure, I'd love to go on the lunch break with you. So, I will let you know if I am available on the next lunch break." The blonde smirked and nodded. The brunette singer giggled and continued.

"Ok, I better go have my rehearsal before tomorrow night. So will you be there tomorrow night?" Regina hopefully asked.

"Yes, I'd love to but I have plans tomorrow night. I'm sorry." The blonde frowned and shook her head.

"That's ok. Thanks." The brunette singer bit her lip and stared at the blonde for a while.

"But I will be there in Las Vegas on next few days," Emma said.

"Sure, see you then. Wait a minute, will you stay there in Las Vegas after we have our show tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I will stay there the day after tomorrow. Anyway, your assistant called for you." Emma looked at the blonde assistant then back to the brunette singer.

Regina looked back to Kathryn, who yelled her name and waved her hand then looked back to Emma and continued speaking.

"Oh ok, I will see you there. Thanks for a lunch break. I really appreciated that you came with me."

"No problem. So see you then. Have a good rehearsal and break a leg tomorrow night." Emma nodded then left the stage to work with the construction crew. Regina watched her until the blonde was out of her sight then walked toward her blonde assistant and her band for the rehearsal.

During the rehearsal, Regina, and her band members were practicing on the several songs. They discussed the notes that they fixed the errors then had their break for one and half hour to get a water break, bathroom break, and food break. The brunette singer jumped down over the stage and walked to the seats where Kathryn sat down with the producers. She heard the blonde assistant clearing her throat then looked back at her.

"So, what's going on with you and Emma?"

"Well, we did have our lunch break and a friendly chat."

"What!? A friendly chat? Tell me the details." Regina gasped in awe and she thought it was unbelievable of Kathryn to say that in front of her then smacked the blonde's arm.

"Ow! Regina!"

"Sorry. You deserved it." The brunette turned and slouched on the chair then drank some water.

"Tell me about Emma." The blonde assistant looked at the paperwork and glanced over the brunette's head to watch the blonde woman who was working on the lights on the corner. Regina was studying on the blonde figure that she had a chat on her lunch break.

"I won't tell you. That's my business. Go be nosy over Belle." The brunette singer said. Kathryn rolled her eyes and continued.

"Regina, won't or don't?"

"Both. But I won't tell you the details." The brunette singer smirked.

"Please tell me about Emma." The blonde assistant pledged.

"Well, one thing is that she was the deputy sheriff in her small town," Regina said.

"Oh, Law Enforcement. I like it. What's else?"

"Nope. You won't get the details." The brunette got up then turned and winked. She left Kathryn slack-jawed in the audience to head off to rehearse her several songs.

The day got better for Regina. The rehearsals was over at 10:30pm and everybody headed back to the hotel. The brunette singer walked toward her hotel room and unlocked the door then opened and closed the door behind her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes then yawned. Regina thought about Emma Swan few times and remembered her conversation with her over the lunch break. She snorted and shook her head. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower then got dressed in the tank top and fleece plaid pajamas pant. Finally, she went to sleep in the bed.

* * *

In the morning, the brunette groaned loudly when she heard her phone chime and reached it to check the message. She found out that it was from Emma and shot up then opened the message and read it.

"Good morning, Regina. Hope your morning went okay. Anyway, I wanted to say 'Break a leg tonight.' So, I will see you in shortly when you arrive in the arena. Meet me in your dressing room at 11am. Bye. –ES"

Regina grinned and checked the alarm; it was 10:30am. She widened her eyes and hurried out to get dressed and fixed her hair then grabbed her things and left in a hurry. She called Kathryn while she was on the way back to the arena then hung up.

Finally, she arrived in the arena, walked fast toward her dressing room and found Kathryn near the dressing room. The brunette cleared her throat to shake her blonde assistant's daydreaming.

"Oh shit! Regina, you scared me." Kathryn mumbled. Regina giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry. You deserved the payback for being nosy on my business."

"Oh really? Anyway, what the hell happened to you?"

"Well, I got up at the late morning and hurried out from my hotel room. Well, so what did I miss from this morning?"

"You missed the meeting with your own mother. She called you few times and she wanted you to know that she will come to your show in Nashville, Tennessee in few weeks." Kathryn said.

"What? My mother? What the fu -? Unbelievable." Regina growled and walked into the dressing room and found Emma standing there.

"Hi," Emma spoke.

"Hello." The brunette singer was surprised that the blonde woman stayed there waiting for her to arrive.

"Ok, I better let you do your thing and you are up for 15 minutes to prepare for your rehearsal with your band for last time. Before I let you go to be ready for your show," Kathryn said then left them alone in the dressing room.

"Thank you Kathryn!" Regina yelled back. The blonde laughed and continued

"So, you are here. I wanted to give you the flowers which it is on your vanity desk." She indicated it. The brunette followed the blonde's gaze of point toward the vanity desk and saw the dozen of the red roses then smiled widely.

"Thank you. I loved it. What's the occasion?"

"No, reason. But it's for your second night of the show. So break a leg." Emma nodded then walked toward the door. The brunette singer turned around to see the blonde leaving and decided to continue.

"Emma, wait!" The blonde turned around and knitted her eyebrows. Regina walked toward the vanity desk and put out the single rose then walked back to the blonde and gave the rose to her.

"Well, it is for you," Regina said and gave a kiss on the blonde's cheek. Emma blushed at the brunette's kiss and nodded then reached the rose from her.

"Thank you Regina." The brunette singer smirked and winked. The blonde giggled and nodded then finally left. Regina wondered about her conversation with Emma every day on the tour. She seemed to like it and continued her day with her band for the rehearsal then went back to her dressing room to get ready for the big show tonight.

* * *

Emma grabbed her things and left the arena to head off to the airport for Las Vegas. She thought about Regina Mills and smiled with her feelings of the butterflies in her stomach. The day got better for her to have a talk with the brunette singer. She liked her and knew that Regina was different than other women she used to date in Storybrooke.

Kathryn got back from the hospitality room, found Regina smiling at the roses and giggled. The brunette singer looked around and arched her eyebrow at her assistant who giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" The brunette woman spoke.

"You are staring at the roses," Kathryn replied.

"Well, I can't stop staring at the roses because it is so sweet of Emma."

"Oh… Emma Swan" The blonde assistant walked up to her and purred in the sexy voice. Regina scrunched her nose when she heard her talking about Emma. She rolled her caramel eyes and continued.

"What are you doing here exactly?"

"Well, I'm checking on you so can't I?" The blonde said.

"You're weird. Do you know that?" The brunette singer spoke in her regal manners.

"I know. I am weird. So are you ready for tonight's show? It will go on for 10 minutes until you come to the stage. The fans went wild over you few days ago. Isn't that awesome?"

"If you imply to say 'awesome' then I think you have to go back to English Dictionary School." Kathryn gasped in shock and mocked in the pain then said, "That's so mean of you."

"Well, that's why I had a nickname – Evil Queen," Regina smirked mischievously and double-checked on her appearance then winked at her blonde assistant and left the dressing room.

"Regina! You can't do that to me! It's unfair of you!" The blonde stomped out from the dressing room and it made Regina laughing while they walked to the stage right. She grabbed her water bottle, strode out to the stage and had their last rehearsal before 4pm. The brunette woman can't wait to finish her show tonight after she will be in a hurry to get to the airport for Las Vegas, Nevada. Then, she stay there then would have her time with Emma while she is staying there in the hotel with her band. In her mind, she smiled at her thoughts back in the small café with the blonde woman who is getting interested in her.

* * *

On the stage, Regina checked on her set list and went along with their sound check all day before 4pm and had a conversation about changing a little bit of the sound through their own musical instruments. She remembered some lyrics, went with a flow through their beats and sang in a perfect sync with her backup singers. The producers and others in the crew absolutely loved it until they decided to keep that way until the show. The brunette woman drank her water, chatted with some band members who were having their problems with the notes and played over and over until they got it.

Finally, they got exhausted after their sound check, the band members decided to go back to their tour buses for getting ready for the show and some went to grab their early dinner. Regina went to her dressing room, told Kathryn to get her early dinner while she was getting ready for her big night. She checked on her emails if she got anything from her record until she found out that she had messages from Emma. Regina went all with her smiles while she read all messages from her crush. It said, 'break a leg' and 'have fun tonight' then a last message, 'see you in LV.' The brunette woman went grinning, got on with her errands and double checked on her looks, clothes then heard Kathryn coming in her dressing room. The blonde assistant chuckled and spoke in her happy tone.

"Regina, are you ready for a blast? By the way, you have a delivery from your own admirer." Kathryn brought the beautiful French Lace Roses in a bouquet and a glass vase. The brunette woman widened her eyes and went dumbfounded when she saw the beautiful flowers from Emma. The blonde assistant rolled her eyes, put it on the vanity desk in front of the brunette singer and upraised the note then gave it to her.

Regina looked up at her and radiated in a smile. Kathryn arched her eyebrow and continued.

"Why are you smiling for?"

"It's from Emma."

"What did the note say?" The blonde assistant got inquisitive in the note. Regina shook her head and looked down at the notes then opened her mouth.

"It said, Enjoy the view of the beautiful roses just like you. The red roses meant the courage, respect, passion and love for your music and fans. See you in Las Vegas. –ES" The brunette singer smirked and felt precious then put it back to the note stand in the roses. Kathryn rolled her eyes, decided to tell her that she had 5 minutes to get ready and left the dressing room.

The brunette singer looked up at the mirror, grinned ear to ear and exhaled the air then strode on her way to the backstage. The crew member nodded, put her on the wireless ear microphone and handed her ear plugs then fixed it quickly under her top loose corset. Regina wore the leather pants, long fashionable jacket with high collar and black high heels. Her hair was in buns and the makeup went sharply in smoky makeup. She looked gorgeous in her own Evil Queen's costume. Others looked at her like they were scared of her. Regina knew that she looked fabulous in the costume she loved.

* * *

In the audience, the fans went screaming for the name of the band and her behalf in the chant. The brunette singer looked away to Kathryn, who was behind her in the backstage and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled then entered from the stage right and sang in her regal tone for their song. It was Fearless by Taylor Swift.

* * *

_**There's somethin' bout the way**_

_**The street looks when it's just rained**_

_**There's a glow off the pavement**_

_**Walk me to the car**_

_**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**_

_**In the middle of the parking lot**_

_**Yeah**_

The violinist walked up to the brunette singer in the center of the stage and played a piece while she sang her second verse. The fans clapped in the rhythm as long as they sang together.

_**We're drivin' down the road**_

_**I wonder if you know**_

_**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**_

_**But you're just so cool**_

_**Run your hands through your hair**_

_**Absent mindedly makin' me want you**_

The brunette singer smiled widely at her band member on the piano, danced in a small steps, turned around to see her fans who were screaming then sang on her third verse.

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_

_**Fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

The violinist finished the piece, went back to her usual spot and Regina looked at the audience. In her mind, it went to Emma's face and it made her happy. She went on the stage left in the corner then looked down at the fans in the front row and sang on her fourth verse while the backup singer vocalized in the melody.

_**So baby drive slow**_

_**Til we run out of road in this one horse town**_

_**I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat**_

_**You put your eyes on me**_

_**At this moment now capture it remembers it**_

Finally, the brunette burst into a song while the fans singsong along with her and the band in the last verse of Fearless. It lasted in an exquisite and yet alluring lyrics.

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**_

_**my hands shake**_

_**I'm not usually this way but**_

_**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**_

_**It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless.**_

* * *

The fans went into applause as the song ended. Regina laughed while she was taking a moment to her audience and her band. She bowed out in a regal way and said.

"Did you like this song? I absolutely liked it too. I wished it was mine, but it was by Taylor Swift! Thank you for singing along with me. It was beautiful to watch you all! Good night!" The brunette waved her hand while walking back to the stage right for her final closing. The fans went crying in the chant of 'Evil Regals'.

Kathryn and Ruby bounced in excitement and hugged the brunette singer then went along together to the dressing room. The show finished in 2 hours after the last song, Fearless. So, Regina decided to leave early to catch her flight to Las Vegas, Nevada and thought of getting some sleep while she is on the plane. But she can't wait to see the blonde stage manager again when she gets there with her while they have to work through the solid plans for the stage construction.

Next Stop: Las Vegas, Nevada.

* * *

**A/N: I will work on Chapter Four in few weeks. It will be posted after I finish with other stories that it is barely finished in halfway. Please be patient with me. Thank you my lovelies. See you then.  
**


	4. Las Vegas, Nevada

**A/N: New Chapter! Grammatical Errors are mine. **

**Song: Where I Come From by Alan Jackson**

**Enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Las Vegas, Nevada**

After arriving in Las Vegas, the brunette woman strode toward the car from the airport and met Ruby and Kathryn, who were waiting for her. She yawned while she got in the black Escalade and finally reached her hotel in MGM Grand Hotel. It's where she would take over on her show for few days. It sold out in 15 minutes flat. The brunette woman was happy with the outcome for her show in Las Vegas. In her mind, she has been waiting to see the blonde beauty again and went excitedly. Until, she checked in her suite room and dropped her bags then went to take a nap. She knew that she had her day off today and went to sleep for few hours.

* * *

In MGM Grand Garden Arena, the blonde beauty worked all night to the morning on the stage construction and made sure they're secured to stay still. She checked with her crew and inspected everything from top to bottom. She finished her errands and decided to take a break for lunch and back to work again for a couple hours. She knew that she had a meeting with the producers and Regina after her lunch break. In her mind, she was thinking about food and she felt starved. Emma finally went to Roxy's Diner and ordered a hamburger and screwdriver cocktail. She rubbed her forehead and smelt the food in front of her. The blonde beauty ate in silence until she finished it and paid her lunch meal then strode out to head back toward MGM Grand Arena to meet the producers and Regina there in the audience.

* * *

While Regina finished taking her nap, the brunette lady yawned and strode into the bathroom for a shower and getting ready for her meeting at 3 pm with the producers and Emma. She exclaimed when she can't wait to meet her again and hurried to get in her quick shower. After finishing in the shower, she went getting dressed in the skinny jeans and blue blouse with leather boots. She strode out from her suite and brought her purse and phone with her. She was in the rush to get there in the audience to meet them early. In her mind, she couldn't wait to see Emma again and have a nice conversation with her for a while.

She finally sat down on the audience seat and observed on the stage construction Emma finished with her hands with her crew. She was impressed with the work and found the producers walking toward her and greeted them. She waited for the blonde woman to start with their meeting. Until the brunette woman feasted on her caramel eyes on Emma when the blonde woman walked toward them and noticed her tired eyes and sluggish smile. Regina went concerned about the blonde's state of fatigue and decided to talk to her later after their meeting.

The producers went discussing with Emma about the stage constructions and the blonde replied to the concerns and questions due to their satisfaction. Regina was very relieved that Emma answered their questions, and it went past one hour and a half to finish their meeting. The producers dismissed the women to return to their positions for the rehearsals. Emma looked away at her stage crew who were still on their lunch break and strode to them then informed them that she dismissed them and returned in several hours before the show started. They conceded and left the arena to get errands to finish it.

Regina returned to the stage and rehearsed with her band for 3 hours and a half until she discovered Emma sleeping in the control room with Belle and Kathryn. She smiled at the blonde's peaceful sleep and returned to sing few songs. After they hammered their rehearsals, and it went past 4 o'clock. The brunette woman strode into the control room and greeted Belle and Kathryn. She looked away at Emma and shook her shoulder lightly. Emma shot up in panicked attention and heard others laughing then rubbed her eyes and yawned. Regina smiled then went frowned. Emma strode out from the control room and returned to her hotel suite for getting more sleep. Kathryn and Belle looked at each other and to Regina's frowning face. The brunette woman spoke in a concerned tone while she was watching Emma walking.

"What's wrong with Emma?"

"She pulled the all-nighter to work on the stage from last night to this morning at 9 am. I saw her when I arrived there at 9:30 am." Kathryn mused. Regina raised her eyebrows and retorted.

"Wow. She should be exhausted."

"Yes, she was. I arrived at 8 am and saw her working on the top arch of the stage construction. She'd tired long enough. I am sure that she would sleep all night and miss the show." Belle spoke while she was working on the control for the lighting.

"Did she eat?" The brunette singer asked. Other shook their head, and she went frowning and decided to inform Kathryn that she needs a break. Kathryn nodded and returned to work with Belle for the notes. Regina strode out to the hotel and moved to the check in then asked the hotel receptionist about Emma's room number. She got it and went into the elevator then lifted it until she reached the 5th floor. She was surprised that she was staying on the 5th floor as Emma's. She found the room number in few minutes later and knocked on the door.

* * *

In few minutes later, the brunette boy heard the knock on the door and walked to check on his mom if she's still sleeping then walked toward the door. He opened the door, and it revealed the brunette woman. He smiled and spoke lightly.

"Hello."

Regina waited until she noticed the brunette boy opened the door. She was shocking when she saw him and had no words out from her mouth. She didn't know that the boy stayed with the blonde mother. Hearing the boy's words, she went out into her zone and cleared her throat to speak clear.

"Is Emma here?"

"Oh, no. She went to sleep. So who are you?"

"I apologize. I'm Regina Mills."

"The infamous Regina the singer. I didn't recognize you at all, and it's nice to meet you. My name is Henry Swan; I'm her son. Would you like to come in?" The brunette woman smiled and nodded. He gestured her to come in and closed the door then guided her to the living room. The brunette boy turned around and continued.

"She's sleeping right now. So would you like to drink? Tea, Coffee or Water?"

"Water please and thank you." He nodded and gestured her to sit down on the couch and left the kitchen. Regina took a look at the blonde's bedroom and found her sleeping on the bed. She smiled until Henry retrieved the water bottle for her and reached her water bottle then drank it. He went to sit on the armchair and looked at his mom who was still snoring then spoke lightly.

"I am sure that you want to know why I'm here."

"If you mind."

"I'm here on my summer break. I'm visiting her."

"Oh."

"I live with my grandparents back in Storybrooke."

"I see. So, how long do you stay?"

"Until we reach my town, and I return once."

"Oh. 21 cities to go."

"Yep. So, why are you here?"

"I'm checking on Emma. She looks like she's tired."

"Yes, Ms. Mills. She just arrived in few minutes ago and went to bed."

"So, if you mind if I ask you a personal question."

Henry nodded and waited. Regina looked at Emma then to the brunette boy and continued.

"How old are you?"

"I'm turning 15 in few weeks."

"Oh. Is there a father in the picture?"

"No."

"Ok."

"My father betrayed us when I was seven years old. He cheated on my mom with a good looking young woman in her 20s. After finding out, my parents went to divorce, and my mom took me in full custody. That's how I live with her since I was seven."

"Why aren't you with her when she moved to Los Angeles?"

"I said no. I went to live with my grandparents for school. I'm almost finished with high school. I will be a senior this fall. That's why I stayed there until I finish my high school education."

"Wise choice." Emma retorted. They looked up at the blonde woman who was standing in the doorway. She strode toward her son and kissed his forehead then sat down on the couch with Regina. The brunette woman looked at her and waited.

"Good afternoon, Regina. I heard your voice while I was sleeping. "

"Good afternoon." Regina smiled. Emma smiled back and turned to her son and retorted.

"What did you do this morning?"

"Woke up. Made breakfast. Exercise for 15 minutes. Shower. Dressed. Went to the movies and ate lunch then back here. I just saw you when I got here."

"Oh. You arrived after I got to bed?"

"Yes, mom. Oh! Grams wanted to call you, and it sounded urgent."

"Ok. Let me get a drink and mind you get my phone back to the balcony? I will be outside."

Henry nodded and went to get his mom's cellphone then strode toward the balcony and went back to the living room. Emma got her drink and walked past Henry and Regina to the balcony and dialed her mom's number. She waited until she conversed outside.

The brunette boy looked at his mom through the balcony glass, heard Regina's voice and turned around then smiled.

"Why not you ask your mom if you want to come with me before the show start? I have one hour left to get ready." He nodded and went to the balcony to inform his blonde mother and got approval from her. He kissed her cheek and left with Regina.

* * *

After arriving in the arena with Henry, the brunette singer walked toward her dressing room to meet her blonde assistant. She greeted her and introduced Henry.

"Meet my assistant, Kathryn Nolan. Henry Swan. Emma's son."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Swan." Kathryn smiled.

"Nice meeting you, Ms. Nolan." Henry mused.

"I get to be ready in few minutes. Henry, can you wait?"

"Sure. I can wait. I can talk to Ms. Nolan while you get ready."

"Thanks. Behave, Kathryn." Regina looked at her and gave an 'I am serious' look. The blonde assistant got it and smiled. The brunette singer came in the dressing room and got changed into the leather outfit. The makeup and hair designer fixed her look. Regina sighed and thought about the outcome when she met the brunette boy in Emma's suite and wondered how he got there. She remembered that the words from him and he were visiting her. But she realized that she got a no for dinner and planned from Emma. She understood that the blonde woman didn't want her son to be abandoned or be alone in the hotel suite. She smiled at the blonde's kindness and motherly comfort. She haven't seen that side of her and couldn't wait to get to know them well. Until, her makeup artist finished the touches and Regina looked at the mirror. It was beautiful.

She finished with her wardrobe and strode out from the dressing room. The brunette found Henry laughing with Kathryn and smiled. Until she heard her phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Regina. Do you mind that Henry stay with you for a show and dinner? I'm fatigued and have to sleep for few hours. So, can we have dinner together after the show?"

"Sure, no problem. I will tell Kathryn to take him to the show while I am there on the stage."

"Thank you so much. Tell him that I love him. Break a leg."

"Thank you. Get a good sleep. See you at dinnertime."

"I will. See you." They ended up the call, and the brunette singer walked to them. Regina smiled, turned around to Henry and spoke.

"I just got a call from your mom. She said that you can stay with Kathryn while I am there on stage. She wants to have dinner with you and I. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure no problem. Ms. Nolan is cool. So, are you ready?"

"Yes, dear. I am prepared to blast the show. Enjoy the free show."

"Ha. My mom is a stage manager, so I always get a free show."

"True. Behave and your mom said she loved you."

"I will. Thanks."

"Have fun with Kathryn. Make sure that she behaves well."

Henry laughed, waved his hand and dragged Kathryn out of her way. Regina shook her head and walked to the backstage crew who was waiting for her. She got her essentials and vocalized for a few exercises then looked at her band who were in their positions on the stage. She smiled. The brunette singer heard the fans in the audience screaming and chanted her name.

* * *

Until, she entered the stage, and the audience went wild. She sang few songs for one hour until she noticed Henry in the front row and chatted with Ruby and Kathryn. She lit up while she was talking about her life and a song she reminded her of her childhood life. The audience laughed with her when she told a story about her childhood with horses. Regina cackled and nodded at her drummer then looked around at the audience. She bobbed with a beat of rhythms until she noticed Emma appearing with Henry. It lit her face up into a beautiful smile.

Regina knew that it was a final song to close her show. The hour already passed quickly as she sang the first verse. It went reminding her back in her home, and it was soft at this time.

_**Well I was rollin' wheels and shiftin' gears**_

_**'Round that Jersey turnpike**_

_**When Barney stopped me with his gun**_

_**Ten minutes after midnight**_

_**Said sir you broke the limit in this rusty ol' truck**_

_**I don't know about that accent son**_

_**Just where did you come from**_

The brunette singer clapped in rhythms and beckoned the violinist to play a solo piece in her spot on the center of the stage. Emma giggled and looked at her son who was singing along. The second verse came out in Regina's mouth as the blonde beauty looked at her for a while. Kathryn raised her eyebrow while she was watching the scene between her best friend and the stage manager then wondered how hell did they get to be friends or something more so quickly.

_**I said where I come from it's cornbread and chicken**_

_**Where I come from a lotta front porch sitin'**_

_**Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'**_

_**And workin' hard to get to Heaven, where I come from**_

The violinist finished the piece and went back to the usual spot. The drummer hit on the cymbals. Regina danced in small steps until she reached on the stage right and looked at the fans with her flashing grin. She heard her third verse coming out as the guitarist went rocking on the stage. Emma bobbed her head along as the song came out. The brunette woman sang it out.

_**Well I was south of Detroit city**_

_**I pulled in this country kitchen**_

_**To try their brand of barbecue**_

_**The sign said finger lickin'**_

_**Well I paid the tab and the lady asked me**_

_**How'd you like my biscuit**_

_**I'll be honest with you ma'am**_

_**It ain't like mama fixed it**_

Regina bumped her right hip out, and the fans went screaming. She laughed and walked back to the center stage until turning around at her pianist and indicated at him with her smile. He nodded with a broad smile and dancing his fingers smoothly on the keys. The fourth verse came out.

_**'Cause where I come from it's cornbread and chicken**_

_**Where I come from a lotta front porch pickin'**_

_**Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'**_

_**And workin' hard to get to Heaven, where I come from**_

Emma sang along with Henry after the fourth verse came out. Regina turned around to see the blonde woman dancing with Henry, who twisted her in a beautiful circle. The blonde beauty winked at her and sang out loud with the fans. The fifth verse came up in her lines to sing it out.

_**I was chasin' sun on 101**_

_**Somewhere around Ventura**_

_**I lost a universal joint and I had to use my finger**_

_**This tall lady stopped and asked**_

_**If I had plans for dinner**_

_**Said no thanks ma'am, back home**_

_**We like the girls that sing soprano**_

Kathryn and Ruby danced and sang the song. Regina was pleased that she chose the song and sang out in her sixth verse. Emma and Henry still danced and laughed.

_**'Cause where I come from it's cornbread and chicken**_

_**Where I come from a lotta front porch sitin'**_

_**Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'**_

_**And workin' hard to get to Heaven, where I come from**_

The brunette singer bobbed her head while she danced little steps and looked at the blonde beauty then winked her back. Emma was blushing a little and Henry laughed. Regina clapped in the rhythms and sang in the seventh verse.

_**Well I was headed home on 65**_

_**Somewhere around Kentucky**_

_**The CB rang for a bobtail rig**_

_**That's rollin' on like thunder**_

_**Well I answered him and he asked me**_

_**Aren't you from out in Tulsa?**_

_**No, but you might'a seen me there**_

_**I just dropped a load of salsa**_

The eighth verse came out while the bass guitarist played with the acoustic guitarist on the center stage with Regina in the middle. The audience went wild.

_**Where I come from it's cornbread and chicken**_

_**Where I come from a lotta front porch pickin'**_

_**Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'**_

_**And workin' hard to get to Heaven, where I come from**_

Regina flicked her wrists as she sang in the ninth verse with the acoustic guitarist. The audience clapped aloud. The pianist twiddled on the keys. Kathryn gave a thumbs up to her and looked at Emma, who was singing along with her son. She was surprised that she heard the blonde's voice that was beautiful.

_**Where I come from yeah it's cornbread and chicken**_

_**Where I come from a lotta back porch pickin'**_

_**Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'**_

_**And workin' hard to get to Heaven, where I come from**_

_**Where I come from**_

Regina looked at her acoustic guitarist and sang in her tenth verse until she looked away at the audience and indicated to herself.

_**Yeah, where I come from a lotta front porch sitin'**_

_**Starin' up at Heaven where I come from**_

_**Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'**_

The brunette singer clapped in rhythm while the guitarists went back to their spot. The drummer beat on the cymbals once again and the violinist played the piece on solo. Until, Regina posed with her free hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows to her hairline then sang out in her last verse with the bang from drums.

_**Oh, where I come from**_

_**Where I come from**_

The music ended. The audience included Kathryn, Ruby, Henry and Emma applauded and shouted. Regina smiled wide as she bowed out until she spoke in her beautiful voice that caught the blonde woman in her shivers.

"Thank you for singing along with us. This song is not mine. It is Where I come from by Alan Jackson! Good Night Las Vegas! We love you all!" She waved to the audience and walked back to the stage right to get in the backstage. Emma and Henry went back to the backstage to meet the brunette singer. Regina caught them and smiled widely. Henry went toward her and continued.

"It's amazing! I loved it."

"Thank you dear."

"Are you planning to change the outfits before we leave for dinner?" Emma retorted. Regina nodded and gestured them to her dressing room. The Swans waited outside while Regina got to change in her dressing room. Until, the brunette singer came out from her dressing room and found Kathryn, who was running to her. She raised her eyebrow and waited.

"It went great! And, you have your mother on the phone." The blonde assistant said. Emma and Henry looked away at Regina. The brunette singer rolled her eyes and extended her hand to snatch a phone away from Kathryn and answered it.

"Hello, mother. May I presume?"

"Hello dear. I wanted to let you know that we're coming to Nashville, Tennessee to see you. I wonder if you can join us for late lunch. We'd love to catch up with everything you do. Will you?"

"I don't know if I can. I will inform you later when I am available. I have to go. Bye, mother."

"Wait Regina!" The brunette singer hung up on the call and handed it back to Kathryn then spoke lightly.

"If my mother call me again then don't answer it. Until, I will do it myself. Is it clear?"

"Yes, Regina."

"Thank you. I have to go back with Emma and Henry for dinner. Good night. See you in Dallas, TX." Regina dragged Emma and Henry away from them and walked together. Emma indicated to Roxy's Diner for their dinner. Regina scoffed at the title of the diner and entered the diner. Henry found an empty booth in the corner in the back. They finally sat down. Emma sat next to Henry and Regina sat on another side.

They ordered their dinner meal, chatted about the show Regina finished and The Swans' life in Storybrooke. Regina smiled widely and laughed with them about the funny stories when Henry was younger. They enjoyed their meal and a long conversation until they got tired and they decided to end their night on their way to the hotel. They walked into the elevator together, and they reached their floor. Henry went to the hotel suite on his own. Regina and Emma moved toward the brunette singer's suite. Finally, they arrived and stood awkwardly.

"So, I had a good time." Emma retorted.

"Me too. Your son is a handsome young man." Regina said.

"Thank you. I practically raised him in my whole life." The blonde woman smiled sadly and looked away. The brunette singer understood her experiences and decided to end it with her date out.

"Will you go out with me on a date?" The brunette singer asked. Emma blushed slightly. Regina laughed at the blonde woman's face and raised her eyebrow. The blonde beauty merely giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you. But will it be in Dallas?"

"No. We will have to go away from the concert schedule. Don't worry. I will plan out for our date." Regina smiled.

"Ok. You already have my number."

"I will text you the detail."

"Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma," Regina emphasized her voice into a purred voice. Emma caught it but decided to put it away. They smiled wide until Emma kissed her cheek and winked then strode away to her suite. The brunette singer looked at her while she was standing by her door then smiled widely and got in her suite after she saw Emma going in her suite. She thought that it was the best night she had. She was looking forward to her date with Emma. She moved to shower then got her nightwear and packed everything in the bag then went to sleep until 8 am for 10 am flight on her next stop.

Next Stop: Dallas, Texas.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh! A Date with Regina!?  
**

**See you in Dallas, Texas!**

**Please Review on this sweet one. **


	5. Dallas, Texas

**A/N: This chapter is too long. I know that you wanted to have this story to be longer and longer. I can give you that. **

**By the way, this chapter is credited to the reader, rondaday1 because of the locations in Dallas. Thank you!**

**Grammatical errors are mine. **

**Warning: The Date with Regina Mills. ;D**

**Enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dallas, Texas**

At Dallas-Fort Worth Airport, the brunette singer arrived at the gate, the people were crowding to see Regina in the building and the securities were barricading the fans to go over with the brunette singer. Regina finally saw her fans, who were shouting her name. She smiled wide while she was walking through the crowds and waved happily. The fans tried to reach her to get autographs. She signed few pictures then walked out from the crowd to get in a luxury car. The brunette singer sighed happily. The car drove away to reach Regina's hotel, Ritz Carlton. Finally, she strode out from the car to the front entrance. The brunette singer walked to the check-in and got her room card then strode toward the elevators. She waited for the elevator to reach the lobby floor, looked around to see the hotel guests whispering while they watched her and found Emma and Henry standing there at the check-in.

The elevator landed on the lobby floor, Regina fought the urge to call on Emma and Henry to come with her but decided to wait for them to bump into her. The guests went inside the elevator, and the door closed. The brunette singer studied on the blonde woman's figure and bit her lip. Emma was wearing a white t-shirt with leather pants and combat boots. Henry wore a red striped t-shirt with blue jeans and black converse shoes. Regina approved in the Swans' fashion and didn't realize that they were coming toward her. The brunette singer was in her daydreaming and felt something on her shoulder. It was Henry who was calling her name several times.

"Regina?" The brunette singer was startled by hearing his voice and stuttered her words. The blonde woman hid her giggles, looked away at the elevator number; it was 5 and waited. Regina was finally back in her zone and smiled in her grace then spoke lightly.

"Hello, Henry." She looked away at the blonde woman and smiled widely. "Hello, Emma. Nice to see you again. So what are you doing here?"

"We have our room here," Henry said.

"Oh, what floor?"

"11th."

"Me too. I'm on it. It's obvious." Regina laughed awkwardly while she looked away at the elevator number. He nodded, looked away at his blonde mom who was staring at the brunette singer then took a glimpse at Regina and watched them in silence. The blonde woman smiled, studied the brunette singer's figure and hummed. Regina heard a hum, looked away at Emma and arched her eyebrow. Henry nudged his mom to pay attention to her. The blonde woman smiled wide, looked away at her son and gave him a glare. He widened his eyes and shrugged then started to open his mouth.

"Regina, do you have a day off today?" Emma took a glimpse at the brunette woman who was stuttering her mouth and scratching her scalp. The elevator dinged the doors to open. They entered the elevator, and Regina spoke lightly.

"Yes, I have two days off. So why?"

"I wonder if you would like to accompany me to World Aquarium today? If you want to." Henry asked. Emma kept her mouth shut and stared at the doors. The brunette woman looked away at the blonde woman then back to the brunette boy who was waiting for her answer.

"What about your mom?"

"She has worked today. She couldn't have a day off today because of the stage construction. She will be back at late night. I don't know where I should go." He said and smiled widely. The brunette singer raised her eyebrows and looked at Emma who was looking away at the elevator number; it was the 5th floor.

"You have worked today?" Regina asked.

"Yes. I have no time to have a day off. Well, my son just asked you and is waiting for your answer." Emma replied.

"Sure, Henry. I would love to go with you if your mom insisted."

"She won't mind if you go with me."

The blonde woman smiled in a gentle way, looked at the brunette singer and mouthed, 'thank you'. Regina smiled back and nodded then looked away at the elevator number. Henry grinned wide and made a mental plan to get Regina alone with him all day. The elevator arrived on the eleventh floor, and they got out then walked in the same way to their rooms. They were on the end of the hallway. Henry unlocked the hotel door, entered and walked away to his bedroom. The blonde woman nodded, walked into the room and Regina watched them. The brunette singer came in her room and dropped her bags. She decided to strip her clothes to her undergarments and finally lay on the bed to sleep.

* * *

After three hours later, Regina heard a knock on the door, went disoriented for a while and strode out to the door. She opened the door and was still sleepy. The brunette singer didn't realize that she was half-naked while she was standing by a door. It was Henry who widened his eyes and studied on the brunette singer's body for a minute then cleared his throat.

"Do you have to answer your door while you are half-naked?" Regina froze, shot her eyes open to find a brunette boy at her door and looked down at her body then up at him. She was embarrassed to show her body in the public. Henry fought the urge to look down on the brunette woman's half-naked body and still connected his emerald eyes with the caramel eyes. Regina grabbed the brunette boy's arm to pull him into the room and closed the door. She closed her eyes and spoke in an embarrassed tone. He heard it and kept the urge to smile but failed.

"Wait here. I'm going to get dressed. So, make yourself comfortable in the living room." The brunette boy nodded, walked away to the couch and sat down. The brunette singer opened her eyes, strode quickly into the bedroom and got dressed in a blue jeans with a white blouse and leather boots then left the bedroom to find him on the couch. Regina checked on her appearance in the mirror when she arrived in the living room. She turned around and spoke lightly.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Remember World Aquarium?" Henry looked away at her and spoke in a timid tone. Regina caught it and smiled then nodded.

"Oh right! Let's go. By the way, where is your mom?" The brunette singer knitted her brows and asked.

"She is at work. Oh, she said that you have to take me for dinner though. She can't make it tonight." Henry retorted while he remembered his mom's talks. The brunette singer raised her eyebrows and sighed then gestured him to go. He stood up and walked to the door. Regina looked around in the room and checked that she had her phone and wallet with her then walked out from her hotel room with Henry.

* * *

Arriving at the elevators, she pushed the button, waited for the elevator to reach her floor and spoke lightly. Henry studied on the flowers near the elevators and heard the brunette singer's voice then turned around to face her with his straight face.

"So, just World Aquarium all day?"

"Not exactly like that plan I had for today. First, World Aquarium, Dallas Zoo then dinner." The brunette boy said. Regina bobbed her head, sighed and heard the elevator doors. They entered into it, and he pushed the button to the lobby floor. The doors closed on them and lifted them down to the lobby floor.

"It's nice to spend time around in the educational area." Regina mused. Henry nodded and retorted.

"Yeah. Something keeps me entertaining around in my own time."

Regina didn't know how to interact with a boy. She had no experience to spend her time with the children and never had an opportunity. She kept wondering if she messes it up in that area. She was worried and fidgeted her hands. Henry took a glimpse on her and gently touched on her shoulder then spoke lightly.

"It's ok if you have no experience to interact with children. I can understand that. No worries. I'm an easy catch like my mom." The brunette singer was relieved and nodded at him then smiled widely. The elevator door reached to the lobby floor, and it opened. They finally strode out on their way to the front entrance and informed the bellhop to get Regina's SUV to arrive. Henry looked away at the people who were whispering behind them and spoke lightly.

"How did you get used to the people who scream and fangirling over you?" Regina snorted and laughed then looked back behind her and replied back.

"I got used to it. The perks of the attention." Their SUV arrived, Henry walked to get in the passenger seat, and Regina went in the driver's seat. They drove away on the road. The brunette boy looked at the window and expressed his voice.

"Do you like to be in a center of attention?"

"No. I didn't like it at all. It made me feel like I'm ant in the crowds." Regina shook her head and acknowledged.

"Oh. Why did you get into the music business even the fame included?" He knitted his eyebrows and asked.

"Well, I love to do what I love and singing is my passion for life. But fame is not part of my life." The brunette singer looked away at him then back to the road then spoke in a sad tone.

"Understatement of the year."

"Indeed, dear." Regina nodded with her words.

"How did you land a job as a singer?" He asked again.

"I auditioned. That's how I got it."

"Cool," Henry exclaimed with an excited look.

They arrived at World Aquarium in two minutes flat and had no traffic on their way. Regina drove away to get a park in the parking lot, turned off the SUV then got out in the car. Henry did so. They finally walked to the front entrance and the brunette woman paid the tickets to have access to the building. They started it off with the dolphins. Henry walked around to see the dolphins on the glass window, looked at the dolphin who was playing with scuba diver and smiled widely. Regina looked in awe to see the beautiful dolphin and looked away at him then found him smiling. She started to acknowledge her presence while she walked to him.

"Do you like dolphins?"

"Yes, I love them and I grew up to watch the movies and went to Florida for a vacation. It was in Orlando. Did you go to Seaworld?" He nodded, stared at the dolphins and acknowledged his excited tone.

"No. I haven't yet went to the theme park." Regina looked away at the Dolphins and tilted her head to speak in a sad voice. He looked away at the brunette singer and frowned then continued.

"You should go. There are the best theme parks in Florida."

"Indeed." Regina sighed and said.

"So what are your favorite mammals or sea creatures?"

"Believe it or not, my favorite sea creature is orcas or killer whales." Regina looked at him and spoke in a serious tone. He exclaimed with a surprised expression while he was talking to her.

"Serious?"

"Yes dear, I am serious. I have a lot of stuffed orcas in my bedroom."

"Wow. Cool." He nodded and went with his remark.

Regina nodded, looked away at the dolphins who were staring at them and laughed with Henry. They walked away to look for the sea creatures and enjoyed their time around in the building. Until, the brunette boy had some thinking about asking her questions and brought it up to speak clear.

"What's your favorite song of all times?" Henry looked away at her while Regina was looking at the orcas in the big tank and waited for her answer. The brunette singer tilted her head and gave a thought about a song then answered it.

"Once Upon A Time by Band Perry."

"Are you a fan of Country Music?" He asked.

"I was raised by the cowboys in my whole life." Regina joked.

"Are you kidding?" Henry exclaimed. The brunette singer laughed.

"Yes, I am joking. I was born in New York City and moved to San Diego when I was three years old. I grew up listening to the country music with my grandfather. He was from here." She continued to use her light tone.

"It's interesting to get to know you." Henry scoffed and acknowledged his serious tone. Regina smiled.

"Me too. What about you?" The brunette singer asked.

"Rock and Roll by Led Zeppelin." He said.

"You are in the metal and rock music?" Regina scrunched her nose and Henry nodded while he was laughing at the brunette singer's expression.

"Yes, I am. Believe it or not, Emma is a big fan of Reba McEntire, 'Turn on a Radio.'"

"Ironically, I should sing that song in the concert on two next nights."

"Oh, she would be fangirling over you." They laughed at Henry's humor joke, and Regina was enjoying her time with him and took a liking on him. They finished their tour in the World Aquarium and debated about the animals. They finally left in the SUV to drive away to Dallas Zoo. It was 6 minutes to arrive at their destination. They chatted about the animals and had same favorites in pandas. They went on tour in the different places to sightseeing at the animals. They talked about the facts on the animals. Regina was surprised that Henry's intelligent boy to have his knowledge about different animals. She was impressed with it and went with a flow to spend her time with Henry. All the times, they were snapped in the photos from the people who saw them coming in the area. Regina didn't care if she was in the photos and spread on the Internet. All she cared about her work of passion in a music career and enjoyed her life as Regina Mills.

* * *

While, they stopped by seeing their favorite animals, Pandas and sat down on the bench then watching the pandas playing with toys. Henry looked away at the fans that whispered about the brunette singer and arched his eyebrow then spoke lightly.

"So, do you have your family or children?"

"No, I have my family back in New York City and no kids at this time. I'm not married yet." The brunette singer gave a small smile at him then looked away.

"Oh, good. It's creeping me out while we are sitting here, and the fans have been screaming for few minutes when they see you here."

"Get used to it." Regina teased him with a slight smirk.

"I didn't get used to the attention of the fans who are crazy about your music. I bet that somebody walk past you and scream, I met Regina Mills on my way exit." Henry rolled his eyes and replied.

"Hilarious. So tell me about your life in Storybrooke? I haven't been there before." The brunette singer shook her head and spoke lightly.

"Well. It is a small town. You know like a country town." He shrugged and retorted.

"A tiny town but quaint?" The brunette singer replied back.

"Yes, that would be the one for Storybrooke. So, we have every tradition in annual. My grandmother is a mayor and grandfather are a sheriff. We have celebrated the fairy tales. Grams is Snow White, and Gramps is Prince Charming. Well, they believe in true love and everything else." He flicked his hand in the gestures while Regina looked away at the brunette boy and smiled at his words.

"It's cool to have that traditions. So, did you enjoy it? What kind are you?" The brunette singer asked in an excited tone.

"I'm an author of Storybrooke to write the happy endings. I enjoy all traditions every year. I never miss it even once." Henry smiled and mused.

"Wow. That's a record." Regina exclaimed in a happy tone.

"Yep. Emma hated one tradition that she won't participate. Well, Grams begged her to join the dating service. Can you imagine her in the dating service for twenty-four hours?"

"24 hours!?" Regina stuttered her words.

"Yes, The dating service is required for women to participate and no laid back. They must be completed in twenty-four hours to date every single men or ladies if they prefer." Henry chuckled while speaking in an excited tone.

"Really?" Regina looked back at the brunette boy who was watching the panda. He nodded and continued.

"Yes. She had used to date my father before I was born. They were 'compatible' for passing the flying colors on the kind of ridiculous tests. Now, it was not anymore. Grams changed the law to let them do whatever they do in their love life. It was unlucky for Emma because she got married to that man for almost twelve years. Two years later, I was here in her belly and lived with them for seven years until I found out that my dad was cheating on her. That's how they got a divorce." Henry flicked his hand and spoke in a neutral tone.

"Twelve years. Wow, it must be messy." The brunette singer felt bad for the Swans and spoke in a sad voice.

"Oh yeah. Trust me, when we arrive in my town, and you will meet my dad there. My parents didn't get along well since they got a divorce." He exclaimed.

"He is still around in Storybrooke?" Regina bit her lip and mused.

"Yes, he just got married few months ago and I didn't attend to his wedding." Henry rolled his eyes and said.

"Who is his wife?" The brunette singer tilted her head and looked away at him then spoke in a light tone.

"Tamera Mendell." He emphasized the name with a sour tone. Regina winced at the tone and asked.

"Well, do you consider Tamera to be your stepmother?"

"No. I call her by her name." Henry scoffed then said.

"Oh." Regina nodded with her 'o' expression. They finally got up, strode away to the exit and realized that they got hungry then walked to their car. Henry smiled at himself and spoke in a timid voice.

"Thank you for spending your time with me. I'm glad that you came."

"Me too. What do you want to eat for dinner?" The brunette singer widened her smile and spoke lightly while she was clicking the button for the SUV to unlock the doors.

"Something Italian?" Henry asked.

"Oh, I love Italian. So, I know one place that have delicious Italian. Let's go." He nodded, got in the SUV and Regina went to get in her driver's seat then drove away on the road. They chatted about Henry's life in Storybrooke while they were on the road. Regina took him to Olive Garden and heard him chuckling.

"Olive Garden? Really?"

"I love their bread! Don't tease me."

"Ok. I won't tell a soul." The brunette singer snorted, drove away to the parking lot then turned it off and strode out from the car. Henry shook his head and got out of the car then walked to the front entrance and entered the building with Regina. All they did was stare at the waitress who stuttered her words when she saw the famous brunette singer. They looked at each other and snickered then informed their waitress about a table of two. The waitress was Rose, nodded and gathered the menu then walked away. They raised their eyebrows and followed her along. The people at the tables, who widened their eyes while they saw Regina, were coming in their way. The brunette singer smiled and waved happily. Henry burst into laughter while he walked with her to their private table.

Regina glared at the brunette boy and went to sit down on her seat. The brunette boy smiled sheepishly. She shook her head and decided to order a drink. He did same. They studied the menu for few minutes, heard the people chattering about Regina's presence and decided to wait for Rose to come to their table. The waitress arrived at their table in few minutes later; they ordered the same meal, Fettuccine Alfredo, and Rose left the table to give an order to the chef.

* * *

In the silence at their table, Henry looked away at the window, stared at the sky and spoke in a soulful tone. Regina tilted her head and tangled her fingers together on the table.

"Do you like my mom?" The brunette singer was out of the blue when she heard the brunette boy's question and stuttered her words. Henry merely giggled. Regina raised her eyebrows and smirked then replied.

"Very much." Henry drank his water then choked on the way and coughed in a fit. The brunette singer mentally made a score and smirked. He glared at her while he was cleaning the water spot on the table with the napkin then acknowledged his voice to rip her off.

"Well, what do you have the intentions for dating my beloved mom?"

"You are smartass, you know. You are just what, 14 or 13?"

"Almost 15. And Smartass is my part of the charm." He smiled widely. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes then continued.

"I have no intentions to harm your beautiful mother. No conditions at all."

"Oh good. I made sure that your intentions had no conflict with my mother's love life. I'm overprotective on my mom. She had a rough life. By the way, you just let her have her time to spend with you on the date. No worries. You will be fine."

"Date? What the heck?" Regina asked him while Henry looked away at Rose, who delivered the bread bowl and shrugged. The brunette singer took bread and broke in a half then ate it.

"Well, you should let her tell her story and I hope you better not mess it up."

"I won't. What kind of stories?" Regina lit up at the stories about Emma and asked.

"You would find out it soon when you are on the date with her." He laughed and shook his head while speaking to her in a neutral tone.

"Well, what can I do for a date?" The brunette singer frowned and whined playfully.

"Easy one. Go take her at Amore Italian Restaurant then go to Dallas Arboretum for a stroll under the tangled trees. I am sure that they have beautiful weddings there. Then, go make a move." Henry made a list while he was talking in a commanding tone.

"How did you know about these places?" Regina was taken back by the list and acknowledged her voice in a concerned tone.

"I researched on my own because in case if you ask my mom for a date. Oh, by the way, she told me about you taking her out on the date few days ago. No worries. I am your backup plan to be a hopeless romantic."

"I am not a hopeless romantic." Regina glared at him and emphasized her words. He tilted his head and quipped her.

"Well, are you a romantic cynic, spontaneous or romantic?"

"Realist." The brunette singer arched her eyebrow while she was saying one word. The brunette boy scrunched his face and spoke in a sad tone.

"Oh. Be prepared for few weeks."

"What do you mean?" The brunette singer stared at him and knitted her eyebrows.

"My mom is more spontaneous," Henry answered while Rose delivered the meal to them and left the table. Regina widened her eyes and didn't believe that Emma is a spontaneous person. She muttered under her breath.

"Shit."

"Yeah. Good luck." The brunette boy smiled then dug his meal with his fork. Regina picked her fork, looked down at her plate and ate in silence. In her mind, the thoughts went into a reel and it flashed many flags. She kept wondering how the date would be okay. She sighed, sipped her drink and ate her fettuccine. Henry finished his meal, decided to talk more and looked up at the brunette singer who was in her deep thoughts.

"What about your childhood before becoming a singer?" He asked. Regina looked up at him and gave a small smile then nodded and continued to tell her childhood story. Henry listened to every word and asked several questions while he interrupted her story time. They laughed over silly stories that they exchanged. The dinner went well and Regina finally paid their dinner then they strode out from Olive Garden and decided to head back to their hotel for the night to end. They got into the SUV and drove away on the road.

* * *

Reaching to the destination, they arrived at Ritz-Carlton Hotel, and the brunette singer gave a car key away to the valet then they entered the building and walked to the elevators. Henry told her about the jokes and Regina enjoyed his jokes while she was laughing along. They had a good time together to interact their bond well and entered the elevator. The elevator lifted them up to the eleventh floor, and the doors opened to let them come out. They finally strode toward Henry's hotel room, he unlocked his room card and opened the door. He called his mom but found out that Emma was not there in the room. Regina entered and waited. Henry walked around in his hotel room to search for his mom but frowned then went to grab his clothes and toiletries and wrote the note for his mom to see it. He finally left his mom's bedroom to meet Regina there in the foyer.

"Mom is not here. Perhaps, she is still working." The brunette boy spoke while he held his backpack and walked out from his hotel room.

"Ok, let's go to my hotel room, and you seemed to have everything with you." Regina nodded and gestured him to the front door. He informed her with a soft tone.

"Great. I just left a note."

"Good." Regina nodded, gestured him out from the hotel room and walked to her hotel room in few doors down. She unlocked it and let him come in and closed the door then walked to the bedroom to get changed in nightwear. He went to the bathroom, got changed and walked out. The brunette singer strode out from the bedroom and went to the lounge. She sat down on the couch, turned on the television screen and checked out on the movies. Henry walked on his way to the sofa and tilted his head. Regina asked him if he would like to watch a movie with her and have popcorn chat together. He nodded. She smiled, picked a movie and went to the kitchen. The brunette singer made popcorn then poured it into a bowl and walked out to the living room. He looked away at her and smiled then played the movie. Regina sat down on the couch and passed the bowl to him while she was watching a movie. They ate in silence, laughed and talked about the scenes they loved.

It went into two hours later; Henry fell asleep, and Regina looked away at him then smiled. She decided to clean it up after turning the television off. The brunette singer walked on her way to drop the bowl in the kitchen and turned back to her bedroom. She grabbed the blanket then walked out to cover Henry's body on the couch and smiled widely.

"Good night, Henry."

Regina sighed, walked back to her bedroom and closed the door. She walked around to the bed, tucked her under the blanket and fell asleep with her smile. The night went shimmering in the city of Dallas. Emma was still working all night to fix the errors on the stage constructions and kept wondering about Henry's time with Regina around in the city of Dallas. The blonde woman hadn't yet been back to her hotel room to get some sleep and still to work with her team to finish the constructions before the concert show began in two nights later. She was exhausted to do all the work and ate her meal until she finally made a decision to finish it all on her own.

* * *

When the sunrise came up, Regina woke up, stretched her limbs then got up and decided to take a shower. In few minutes later, she finished her shower, walked out with fresh clothes and wrapped her hair in a towel then strode out from the bedroom. The brunette singer looked at the brunette boy, who was snoring on the couch and laughed in a silent tone. She went to the kitchen and made breakfast for both of them. Henry woke up by smelling the breakfast, got up and walked to the table then sat down while he was sleepy with his bedhead hair.

Regina finished her cooking, grabbed the plates and walked out then saw the brunette boy's worst bedhead and went in shock. Henry looked away at her and smiled then spoke lightly.

"Good morning, Regina."

"Morning. Do you know that you have a bedhead?" The brunette singer informed him, and Henry shrugged then replied while he was staring at the breakfast.

"I know. My hair always is like that every morning when I get up."

"Oh. It looks like something's growing in your hair." Regina teased and hid her smile. He laughed, made a grabby hand and whined.

"Hilarious. Let me eat my breakfast." Regina raised her eyebrow, put a plate in front of him and sat down then ate in silence. He dug four bites and swallowed it. They smiled at each other until they heard a knock on the door. Henry raised his eyebrows and spoke in a timid voice.

"Are you getting that?"

"I am going. You need to get a shower." The brunette singer nodded and gestured him to do what she told him.

"Thank you." Henry flashed his big grin, stormed back to Regina's bathroom for a shower and Regina shook her head then gathered the plates back to the sink and continued walking to the front door to answer it. She opened the door and went in shock. It was Emma, who had dark bags under her eyes and flashed a small smile. Regina studied on the blonde woman's body and found out that her shoulders hunched back. The brunette singer pulled her inside and closed the door then pushed Emma to walk to her bedroom and spoke lightly.

"How long did you work yesterday?"

"18 hours."

"Dang it. You need to get sleep. Let's tuck you in the bed." Regina widened her eyes and spoke in a concerned tone.

"No," Emma whined playfully. Henry strode out in a clean clothes, and his hair was wet. He looked at his blonde mom and went concerned with his voice.

"Mom, what happened to you?"

"She worked for 18 hours and had no sleep," Regina replied, pointed to the bed with her manicured nail and glared at her. The blonde woman rolled her eyes, got her shoes off then fell on the bed and went snoring in two seconds flat. Henry giggled and expressed his voice.

"She was always like that every night when she arrived from work in Sheriff's Station."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's go out before Emma pull you to cuddle with you." Henry indicated his blonde mom and gestured the brunette singer to get out of the room. She looked away at Emma and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Will she?"

"Yes, I promise. Let's go!" He nodded and pointed his finger to the living room.

Regina nodded, looked away at the sleeping blonde and smiled weakly. She grabbed her phone and purse then walked out with Henry for her rehearsals. Henry discussed with her about a date that he suggested. The brunette singer took it or granted and nodded. They were happy that they talked about it and decided to go with the flow in The American Airlines Center Arena to meet the crew and band. Henry went to see Belle and Ruby at the control room, Regina went to the stage with Kathryn for today's agenda and studied the songs that she would sing at her concert. The brunette singer decided to take five songs to rehearse with her band for a while. The producers informed her to do the same thing from Las Vegas Concert. She nodded and went to rehearse her songs then made some changes. Henry was standing next to the brunette singer and watching them do their thing.

* * *

Until, the brunette singer spotted the blonde woman walking in the arena and waving happily. Henry looked away at his mom and grinned widely. Emma walked to them, kissed his forehead and nodded at Regina. The brunette singer smiled and spoke lightly.

"Good sleep?"

"Yes, it's very relaxing. Thank you for sending me to the bed."

"You are welcome. So, I hope you are having your day off today." Emma nodded and retorted.

"Yes, I have a day off because I worked on the stage constructions for eighteen hours. It is finished. Now, you have your stage right away."

"Thank you for being here to work on your time."

"No, thank you because you took your time to spend your time with my son. It's very grateful." The blonde woman replied. Regina smiled widely. Henry clapped and went away to be with Belle in the control room. The brunette singer looked at her for a while and spoke lightly.

"Are you available tonight?"

"Yes, I'm available since I have my day off." Emma nodded and gave approval for her words.

"Right. I forgot for a few minutes. So, I will pick you up at 6 pm. Sounds good?"

"Sure. See you anyway. I have to get Henry to see my friends today. Have a good rehearsal."

"Thank you!" Regina nodded, got up and walked away to the stage for her round two with her band. The blonde woman smiled, strode on her way to the control room and informed her son about meeting her friends. He nodded, looked at Regina away and yelled at her.

"See you Regina!" The brunette singer turned around and waved happily. He left with his blonde mom. Kathryn looked away at her best friend and said.

"You're whipped."

"I am not whipped."

"Yes, you are." The band chorused in unison. Ruby and Belle burst into laughter. Regina went shocked and realized that she is whipped then went to grab the lyric sheets then barked at them. They scattered to work on their day, and the brunette singer muttered under her breath.

"I am so whipped. Damn it." She went back in her singer's tone and sang away. In few hours, she finished with her rehearsals, went back to her hotel room and heard the knock then went to answer it. It was Henry, who was smiling wide and asked her to spend her time with The Swans for a late lunch. She nodded and grabbed her purse then went along with him. They arrived in the café around in the corner from the hotel, and Regina saw the blonde woman sitting there and studied the menu. Henry walked to his mom and gave her a cheek kiss. It made the brunette singer smile, and it made her move toward her.

Emma looked up, smiled and nodded. Henry sat down next to his mom and Regina sat down on the opposite side from Emma's seat. The waitress came to their table, they ordered their meals and decided to have a small meal for two ladies because they have a date upcoming tonight at 6 pm. They didn't want to be full before they arrive for a dinner. The brunette singer decided to ask Emma with questions; Henry spoke up while they chatted about Storybrooke. The blonde woman smiled at her memories in Storybrooke and spoke in a timid voice. The brunette boy knew it was a difficult life for her to live up on her own while she took him on her full custody.

"When Henry was born, I was still married to Neal. Also, I was working as a Sheriff's and took care of him while I was stuck on the desk duty due to my dear mother's orders. I stayed for few months until Henry was taken away in the daycare. I was returned to a full-time position as a sheriff. Neal was the pawnshop owner and worked through getting his money to take care of our son. So, one night I finished my duty and gave my shift away to Ruby, which you knew Kathryn's girlfriend. She used to be a deputy."

"Ruby Lucas, a deputy of Storybrooke? I was surprised." Regina replied. The Swans nodded, and the blonde woman continued to talk about her life as Sheriff. The waitress delivered their lunch on the table; they went to eat in a small bite. Emma kept speaking about her story, so Henry and Regina listened to it.

"So, I went home to spend my time with my son. I found Neal drunk in the living room, and Henry was crying on the floor. I argued with my ex-husband while I was picking him up in my arms then walked away to my bedroom. We fell asleep and left Neal sleeping on the couch for five nights. Until, the arguments came up into an ugly fight, and I decided to call his father, Mr. Gold, which was Belle's boyfriend from Florida. You will meet him in the preshow."

"What? Did you meet Belle before?" Regina asked her with her brows knitting together.

"Yes, she used to be a librarian in Storybrooke." Emma ate her chicken and nodded then muttered the words out while she was chewing.

"What the heck? Most of the people are from Storybrooke in my tour?" The brunette singer figured it out while she thought it out. Henry looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, Leroy, Killian, Ruby and Belle included us." The brunette boy replied before sipping a glass of water with a lemon.

"It is difficult to believe." Regina insisted.

"Surprise, Surprise," Henry replied while grinning widely. Emma looked back and forth and went with her story.

"Back to my story, Mr. Gold arrived in two hours later, talked with me about Neal and decided to take him away from us to let us have time to rekindle our relationship. Mr. Gold is a sweet man and treats us like his children. He considered us to be his family even though; he knew my parents in college before Neal, and I got married. Then, it went on for long until Henry became seven years old. I went to file a divorce after finding out that Neal cheated on me with Tamera. I told his father about it, and Mr. Gold came to see him. After interacting with him, he came to see us and made sure that we are okay, and he gave me a blessing to divorce him. Then it ended in two months. Neal and I never talked to each other at all after our divorce. Mr. Gold supported me and told the judge that I am responsible to take Henry on my full custody. The judge gave it away in an approval, but Neal didn't want to take Henry with me so; the judge decided to let Henry choose to live with one of his parents." Emma flicked her wrist and continued with her sad tone.

"While I was there and made my decision to live with my mom. Because I had seen my dad around in town, and I decided to not live with him at all. Then I informed the judge that I didn't want to see him at all and went to live with my mom in my whole life. Mr. Gold supported that and decided to stay on our side then decided to disown Neal in his family. So, the trial was over, and I went with my mom." Henry said in his serious tone. The blonde woman leaned to kiss his forehead and whispered in his ear then he nodded and gave her a cheek kiss. Regina held her hand on her chest while she propped her forearm on the table while they ate in a small bites.

"That's how we used to live there. Technically, Henry still lives with my parents for a while." Emma retorted while looking down at her finished plate. Regina tilted her head and studied the blonde woman's face and heard the brunette boy's voice.

"That's how our story of life is. I love living with my grandparents, but most of time, I miss my mom. That's why I came to visit her for a month."

"That's a mouthful of a story and it's interesting about your life in Storybrooke. Thank you for sharing with me."

"No problem. I guess that it's time for us to get back to the hotel." Others nodded at Emma. The ladies paid their meals then walked back to their hotel. They smiled on their way. Most of time, the women were excited about their date tonight and Henry were looking forward to having his alone time with video games all night. They arrived in the elevator and lifted them up to the eleventh floor.

* * *

After the late lunch with the Swans, Regina was little tired but worried about her date. She finally entered her hotel room and decided to have two hours of nap in the bed. After her nap, the alarm clock woke her up, and she went to get a shower and got in a purple lace dress with the black heels. She smirked at the appearance in the mirror and put her red lipstick and black eyeliner. She let her brunette hair down on her shoulder and knew that she looked good in the dress. She walked out with her purse and arrived at Emma's door then knocked on it. She waited for few minutes.

The blonde woman opened the door, revealed her red dress with black heels and her hair went in princess curls. Regina ogled on her and widened her jaw. Emma gently closed the brunette singer's mouth with her hand and smirked then acknowledged her voice.

"Regina, you look beautiful."

"Thank - you, you are gorgeous." The brunette singer stuttered her words and didn't like her tone.

"Speechless, may I presume?" Emma purred in a seductive voice. Regina widened her eyes and looked away at Henry, who was behind the blonde woman and waving happily.

"Hello, Henry. May I take Emma out on the way?"

"You may. Have fun. Be back before midnight. You have a rehearsal tomorrow morning." Henry spoke in a serious tone. Emma giggled and kissed his forehead then grabbed Regina's hand out. Regina was taken back by the blonde woman's tug and looked at him when the hotel door went closed. They went to the elevator and lifted them down to the lobby floor. The brunette singer knew that they would arrive at Amore Italian Restaurant at 7 pm. She checked her watch, and it was 6:30 pm.

They walked out and waited for SUV to arrive. The car pulled over, and the ladies got in the backseat and Regina told the driver to reach Amore's. The driver nodded and drove away. The blonde woman arched her eyebrows and spoke lightly.

"Amore? I hadn't eaten in there for ages."

"Really?" The brunette singer looked away at her and gave a 'really' look.

"Yeah, last time, I was with my parents for their anniversary in here once."

"How old were you back then?" Regina got curiosity and quipped. Emma scrunched her nose and gave a thought then spoke lightly.

"I didn't know, maybe 19 or 20?"

"It's a long time ago." The brunette singer raised her eyebrows and retorted.

"Yeah. There is delicious food. So, I can't wait." Emma retorted. Regina smiled while nodding at her. The drive was short, and the ladies went out then strode into the building. Regina informed the receptionist about her private reservation. The waiter led the women to the corner in back and let them sit down on the table of two. Regina asked the waiter if they had hard cider. He nodded and went away. The ladies studied the menu and stole the glances to make them blush. The waiter came back to deliver the hard cider for both of ladies. The women decided to order their food right away, and he nodded then left the table to leave the girls with their chat. The blonde woman was starting to speak lightly while swirling her drink.

"What are your tastes in music?"

"Country Music, Rock, and Hip-Hop. But I like modern jazz." Regina thought all the way while she was talking.

"Country Music? Who is your favorite musician in that genre?" Emma tilted her head and asked.

"Martina McBride and Dolly Parton." The brunette singer sipped her drink and spoke in a timid voice while she had some thoughts about the musicians.

"For me, Reba McEntire," Emma emphasized the name and Regina smiled then nodded.

"Oh, I love that lady and the song was Fancy." The brunette singer exclaimed. The blonde woman lit up at hearing that song then retorted.

"Yeah! I loved that song. Are you familiar with her song, 'Does He Love You?'"

"Yes dear, I am familiar with that one. It gave a good storytelling." Regina nodded while sipping her drink then spoke lightly.

"Indeed. It reminded me of our marriage with Neal and Tamara. Ugh." Emma flicked her hand while speaking of her life and rolled her eyes. Regina smirked then expressed.

"Oh yes, it is." They laughed, and the waiter delivered their meal. They kept talking about each other and got to know each other. They questioned each other on twenty questions. They laughed, chatted and enjoyed their first date. In their mind, it went well with a flow. They smiled at each other while they ate their dinner. Two hours later, they finished their dinner and Regina paid their dinner. Emma smiled at her gesture then got out with her to their car. The brunette singer told the driver to drive to Dallas Arboretum. They chatted about Regina's childhood life in New York City, and Emma listened to it.

* * *

Arriving at Dallas Arboretum, Regina decided to take a stroll with her on the way. They found the yellow arrows to lead them to the Crape Myrtle Allee. They chatted about a life of a singer. Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman who was smirking and continued to tell a story about getting a job for the first time and developed her career in music industry. The stroll was long to keep the ladies company while their talk about the life that they wanted to know about each other. Until, they reached the destination, looked away at the sweeping crape myrtle trees tangling in the middle of the wide path. The lights were beaming up. They finally stood and took a view of the beautiful garden then looked away at the evening wedding taking over on the Crape Myrtle Allee. Emma tilted her head and smiled while listening to the beautiful music from the violins and cellos.

Regina looked away at the blonde woman and found her beauty to be inspired. The blonde woman took a glimpse of the brunette woman and spoke lightly.

"I remembered my wedding. It was beautiful like that wedding over there."

The brunette singer looked away at the bride and groom who were standing with the minister. They watched the whole scene and clapped when the wife finally kissed her husband. Regina asked her about her wedding. Emma smiled wide and tugged her away on their stroll through the garden. The blonde woman recalled her memories and spoke lightly. The brunette singer looked at the gardens while listening to the blonde woman's voice.

"My wedding was the Christmas wedding. We got married in the enormous mountain lodge; the Christmas trees were everywhere in the family room, and I organized everything from the start to the end. All the flowers went into the poinsettia. Yes, all decorations were about the Christmas theme. Well, we did get married before the Christmas break."

"Wow. It's beautiful." Regina nodded and acknowledged her voice in a happy tone. Emma smiled at her memories and put her voice in the pleasant tone.

"Yes, it was gorgeous. My family was in awe when they saw everything from up to bottom. I think that I have a picture somewhere."

"I bet that you have it. Did you get married after Henry's birth?" Regina asked.

"No. I wasn't pregnant at that time when I wedded to my ex-husband." The blonde woman shook her head and acknowledged her voice.

"Oh. I just wondered." Regina shrugged and said.

"That's fine. You got curious." The blonde woman nodded and continued. Regina flicked her hand to the garden then exclaimed in a happy mood.

"Now, we reached my favorite garden. It's called 'A Woman's Garden.'" Emma nodded and looked away at the 140 feet frame then viewed the pond and spoke lightly.

"This one is so beautiful."

"I kept coming here and loving this sculpture. It looks like that you are in the picture frame."

"Yes. I know. I was thinking the same thing." Emma smiled and continued with her light mood. It made Regina feel sad and remembered the memories.

"That's how I dreamed of my wedding there. I stand there for a woman, and the photographer takes the pictures over the pond. It would be good." Regina spoke in a neutral tone while she remembered the day of the engagement.

"Haven't you been married before?" Emma knitted her eyebrows and quipped.

"No. I almost got married." Regina shook her head and mused.

"Oh. What happened? If you don't mind, I ask." The blonde woman flicked her wrist and continued.

"That's fine. You told me about your wedding. So, I say mine. My then fiancée was on the way to here for our engagement photos. After few minutes, I called her, and she was late. But her mother called me one hour later, told me that my fiancée died in the car accident."

"I'm sorry about your loss. How long were you together?" The blonde woman looked at the pond and spoke in a sad voice.

"4 years. Two years engagement." Regina fidgeted her thumbs, stood still and stared at the blonde beauty in front of her.

"What was her name?" The blonde woman asked her with her sad smile.

"Danielle Stables." The brunette singer looked away from her and said.

"Tell me about her." Emma caught the sad look on the brunette singer and squeezed her hand. Regina weakly smiled and continued while she was looking at the pond.

"Danielle was a lawyer, lived here for five years and we had a long relationship distance. She was a redhead woman with blue eyes. She was sweet to my parents. They loved her but at the same time, she was annoying to them. Most of time, we enjoyed her presence for a while. She was the one who asked me to marry her then let me have my dream wedding. We planned our wedding for two years. Until, the few days before our marriage, we moved in together and started to arrange everything right away. She has been supporting me in the music industries and let me have my freedom around in Texas and Los Angeles. She didn't mind to tag along with me to Los Angeles."

"That's sweet of Danielle." Emma smiled and retorted in a good mood. Regina smiled then nodded and continued.

"Yes, dear. It was. Then my life went down, and I went back to New York City to work thoroughly on my plans. In temporary time, I worked for my mother's for a while until I decided to move out to Los Angeles to make a life there then developed my music."

"Then, now you are a famous singer." The blonde woman made a point.

"Yes, dear." They smiled widely. They locked their eyes into a passionate gaze; the brunette singer scooted closer to the blonde woman and leaned toward her. Emma didn't see the kiss coming from her. She tiptoed up, brushed her plumps lips on the pale lips and fully moved to kiss Emma. The blonde woman went shocked when she got a kiss from her and didn't kiss her back. Regina kept her lips to stay on the blonde woman's lips and broke it then looked at her. Emma looked away at the pond and went tense. The brunette singer didn't understand about their kiss, felt hurt when Emma didn't kiss her back and frowned.

The blonde woman stared at the water, reminisced her memories about the kiss back in Storybrooke and spoke in a neutral tone. Regina winced at her tone and didn't ask her about what happened at their kiss scene.

"Will you take me back to the hotel, please?"

"Of course. Let's go." The brunette singer knew something went wrong and didn't push the blonde woman to tell everything then understood it. They walked away on their stroll back to the SUV. They didn't talk to each other while they strode toward the parking lot. They got in, and the driver drove them back to the hotel. The ladies finally got out and walked to the elevator. It lifted them up to the eleventh floor. Emma was still in her memories and went silent. Regina wondered about their kiss and stopped by Emma's hotel room. The blonde woman gave her thanks then entered the hotel room and closed the door to Regina's face. The brunette singer widened her eyes while she was staring at the door. She went back to her hotel room confused and entered in the lounge. She found the whiskey and drank it in a cup of glass then went to get changed and fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

The morning came to brighten the brunette singer's eyes; she blinked several times and felt her head hurting. She groaned at the sunlight, got up and went to have a quick shower. Regina finished with a shower, had put her clothes on and went to get her purse and phone. She left her hotel room to arrive at The American Airlines Center for the morning rehearsals.

Reaching to the destination, the brunette singer walked in the audience and spotted Emma, who was talking to her team then looked at her best friend and assistant, Kathryn. She smiled at her and chatted about the today's agenda then strode up to the stage. The band greeted her, Regina nodded and looked away at the blonde woman who was ignoring her. The brunette singer frowned, went with her rehearsals and took a glance at Emma, who was in the control room. The blonde woman was neglecting her all times and won't keep her eye contact with her.

The rehearsals went smoothly as Regina was pleased. Emma finally left the arena and went to avoid the brunette singer all day. The brunette singer finally had her break and went to the control room to see Belle and Kathryn. She sat down on Emma's seat and crossed her arms over her chest then wondered why Emma kept ignoring her all day. She knew that she didn't do anything harmful to Emma. She liked her. Hearing Kathryn's voice, she whipped to look at her and raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you and Emma?"

"Yeah, before, you both looked cozy and now, you both are tensed up. What's up?" Belle expressed her concerns. Regina was thankful that she had friends who understood her feelings. She gave a sad smile and voiced her tone.

"We had a date last night. It went great. I took her to Amore's Italian Restaurant, chatted about our life and stories then we finished our dinner. We went to Dallas Arboretum for our stroll. We watched the wedding there when we stopped by in Crape Myrtle Allee then I took her to A Woman's Garden. We talked about my then fiancée and wedding at that garden. I kissed her, but she didn't kiss me back. She asked me to take her back to our hotel. I dropped her off, and she didn't give me a good night or kiss. It ended up in a disappointed date. But I didn't know what to do."

"Oh, ouch." Belle winced at hearing the brunette singer's story and knew that Emma had a difficult past. She was sure that Regina didn't know that Emma went into a tense area about the kissing. She won't tell her unless Emma gives her permission, but she knew that Henry would.

"Yes dear, it's ouch." Regina retorted while looking away at the stage. Kathryn scratched her hair and sat down next to her. Belle shook her head and replied.

"Did Emma tell you that I knew her?"

"Yes, she talked about you, Ruby, Leroy, and Killian."

"What? I'm lost." Kathryn mused. The brunette women looked at her and giggled.

"Killian, Leroy, Ruby and I included The Swans are from Storybrooke, Maine."

"What? My Ruby!?" Kathryn gasped and held her hand on her chest.

"Yes, yours." Belle nodded and said right away.

"But… we met in New York City…" The blonde woman stuttered her words at Belle. The brunette singer tilted her head.

"Oh, that one. It was our trip back then." Belle said while looking at Kathryn. Regina understood. The women didn't notice the brunette boy was standing there in the control room and heard his voice. They whisked away at him. It was Henry. He smiled and looked away at Regina then spoke in a serious tone.

"Regina, can we talk in private?" The brunette singer hesitantly nodded, other ladies smiled and went to work right away. He tugged her out to the brunette woman's dressing room, and Regina was shocked that she got to be not used to following with a hand dragging away.

Once the door closed behind them, the brunette boy released the hold and went to sit on the couch. Regina stood still and looked at him. Henry sighed and crossed his arms on his chest then spoke in a neutral tone.

"Explain what happened before your date?"

"Took Emma to eat dinner. Chatted about our life. Paid the dinner. Went to Dallas Arboretum, saw the wedding there, chatted about our dream wedding then took her to A Woman's Garden and kissed her. Took Emma back to the hotel and went to sleep." Regina shorted the version and looked down on the ground.

Henry widened his eyes when he heard the word, 'kiss'. He closed his eyes and mentally facepalmed. The brunette singer rocked her heels back and forth then said.

"What did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's not your fault. But you didn't know that." He waved his dismissal hand and retorted.

"What did I do then?" The brunette singer threw her arms in the air and spoke in a frustrated tone.

"I think that you sit down for a minute." Henry gestured her to sit on the couch beside him. She nodded and went to sit down. He looked away in the mirror then started to tell her a story. The brunette singer held her breath while listening to the situation the brunette boy explained.

"It's about a kiss you had with Emma. It's not good. Because it reminded her of that night."

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"Rape happened."

"What!?" The brunette woman widened her eyes and exclaimed in a surprise.

"Yes. When I was 10, she was raped while she was working on her duty that night. I didn't know what happened, but she told me a short version. She was forced by having sex with some guy. That's how it ended up in a rough kiss. She didn't like it at all and went in pain. She hadn't kissed anybody since that night. It was four years ago. Oh, she hadn't been dating since she got divorced. Well, you are her first girl she had been dating."

"Me? I'm her first?" Regina let her jaw open and stuttered her words. He nodded then continued.

"Yes. She hasn't yet dated the women in Storybrooke. It went in four years then she decided to move out."

"That's understandable. What happened to that night?" Regina asked. Henry shook his head and spoke in a serious tone.

"I am not that person to tell you. Emma is. So, next time, if you plan to kiss her then ask her for permission."

"But you let your mom kiss you," Regina complained. Henry rolled his eyes and retorted back.

"Because I'm her son. You are not her family relative but not yet."

"All right. I understood the situation. So, how can I make it up to her right? She had been ignoring me all day."

"She didn't ignore you but still avoided you because of that kiss. Just give her some time and let her come to you. Don't come to her."

"Ok." Regina nodded. Henry smiled and squeezed her hand then replied.

"She must love you. I don't know if she does love you. But I can tell by her emerald eyes when you came to see her. It went lit up like Christmas lights. Believe me."

"I like her. She's sweet, carefree and charming."

"Don't use that word, Charming because it was my gramps' nickname."

"Really?" Regina merely giggled while talking to him in a neutral tone. Henry laughed and mused.

"Yes. I think that we finished our conversation. I better let you go back to the rehearsals."

"Thank you for telling me." The brunette singer squeezed his hand and said. Henry nodded and replied back.

"You are most welcome. I better go back to the hotel to check on my mom."

"Ok, have a good day." Regina sighed and nodded then retorted.

"Oh, Break a leg tonight." The brunette boy grinned and mused. The brunette singer laughed then spoke in a light mood.

"I will." They smiled then left the dressing room to part their ways. Regina wondered how Emma has been doing and sighed loudly. She arrived at the stage and saw the band rehearsing. Kathryn and Belle smiled at her then nodded her to the stage. The brunette singer smiled and went to rehearse with them for several hours before their early dinner at 5 pm.

* * *

After the rehearsal, Regina strode out to the café and ate her dinner in silence. She thought about Henry's words and kiss. She sighed and paid her dinner then left back to the dressing room. She was in crowded with Kathryn and her glam squad. She was silent and focused on her songs. The brunette singer looked away at Kathryn, who was speaking to her fashion expert and waited for her cue.

In few minutes later, Regina finally got out from the dressing room, walked to the stage right and put her in-ear monitors and dual-ear microphone. The band went playing the music, and the brunette singer was wearing the blue jeans with red bedazzled shirt that says, 'I heart Evil Regals.' She strode to the stage and showed herself. The fans went screaming and chanting. The music kept playing, and she sang few songs in hour and half. Regina and her band enjoyed the fans' attitude in the American Airlines Center and decided to play for an encore before closing the show. It was 'Turn On The Radio' by Reba McEntire.

Regina rhymed her claps and swayed her hips out. The band went into a rock mode, and the first verse came out in the brunette singer's mouth. The fans went wild. Kathryn and Belle bobbed their heads in the control room.

_**No good, two timin', lies comin' outta your mouth.**_

_**Cheatin', mistreatin' games that you play brought you down.**_

_**Broke my heart, tore it apart, look who's got the last laugh now.**_

_**Don't you come crawlin' back begging please on your knees,**_

_**Baby if you're missin' me.**_

The brunette singer danced in sexy moves and winked at the fans in the front row then walked all the way to the left corner. The guitarist went up to be with her and played a solo. Regina gave her hand and mocked in a 'talk to a hand' gesture then sang out in the second verse with the fans who were singing along.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Well, you can hear me on the radio!**_

_**You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.**_

_**You can sing along, while they're playin' my song.**_

_**How you done me wrong,**_

_**Baby crank it up!**_

_**Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.**_

_**So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely,**_

_**Let me tell you where to go.**_

_**Turn on the radio!**_

She mocked the 'call me' hand gesture, tilted her head and mocked a gasp then sang out in the third verse. Kathryn raised her eyebrows and never saw Regina acting on the stage. Belle laughed. The audience nearly fainted when the brunette singer did the hand gestures while she sang the song.

_**Try to call, twitter me, text until your fingers bleed.**_

_**Oh! the D.J's the only way you're ever gonna hear from me.**_

_**If you're reminiscing, and you're missin' me this much,**_

_**And you really wanna stay in touch.**_

The guitarist went back to the spot and Regina strode to the center stage then indicated the black screen that the radio was booming out. She narrowed her eyes and sang out in the fourth verse. The fans shouted at her, and the brunette singer was pleased to see her fans screaming.

_**Well if you hear me on the radio!**_

_**You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.**_

_**You can sing along, while they're playin' my song.**_

_**How you done me wrong,**_

_**Baby crank it up!**_

_**Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.**_

_**So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely,**_

_**Let me tell you where to go.**_

_**Turn on your radio!**_

The brunette singer looked from the left to the right then gave a broad smile and stepped in a sexy dance move then sang out in the fifth verse. She didn't realize that Emma was there to watch the full song in the audience. The blonde woman was hiding in the crowds of the fans and couldn't miss that encore.

_**Whoa!**_

_**Turn on the radio!**_

_**Turn on the radio**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

Regina clapped in the rhythms and sang out in sixth verse. The fans bobbed their heads while singing along.

_**You can hear me on the radio!**_

_**You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.**_

_**You can sing along, while they're playin' my song.**_

_**How you done me wrong,**_

_**Baby crank it up!**_

_**Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.**_

_**So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely,**_

_**Let me tell you where to go.**_

_**Turn on the radio!**_

Regina looked away at the drummer and stepped up on the first platform then turned around to raise her eyebrows and gave a sassy look. The brunette singer sang out in the last verse then the band hammered in a huge triumph. The lights went off on the stage after the last lyrics.

_**Turn on your radio!**_

_**Turn on, turn on the radio!**_

_**Turn on the radio!**_

_**Turn on the radio, oh oh oh oh oh oh!**_

_**Turn on the radio!**_

The lights went on. The fans went clapping for the encore. Regina flashed a broad grin and waved happily. Emma left the arena to catch a flight for next stop on the tour with her son. The band finished with a flourish tone. The brunette singer finally strode inside the backstage and went to change her clothes.

* * *

After the half hour, Regina finished her errands, and she decided to go into a bar and drink her sorrows. She ordered apple martini and sipped for a while. Hearing a man's voice, the brunette whisked to look at him. It was a blonde man with a beard. He was a stud and had casual clothes. Regina arched her eyebrow while she was looking at him. He gave a grin, and it turned her off. She forced to smile at him. The blonde man sat down next to her and tried to seduce her.

"Hello, Pretty." It pissed the brunette singer off, and she gave a piece of mind. The bartender watched the scene between two people in front of her.

"Hello, Ugly," Regina said.

"Oh, you wound me. What's wrong, pretty? You look sad."

"Nothing, Ugly. You better stay away from me."

"Oh… want to come with me and have a talk in my room?"

"No, thanks. By the way, I am playing on the same team but not the different team. Have a good night." Regina spoke in a serious tone and moved away to the end of the bar. He went confused and looked away at the bartender who was rolling her eyes. She started to speak openly and hoped he understand the meaning.

"She meant that she is gay. So, you back off and get out of here. You have been drinking too much." The bartender shook her head and walked away to serve Regina drinks then spoke again. The brunette singer studied the bartender, she had her rock style clothes with a red streak messed hair and had several tattoos on her biceps.

"Sorry about Robin."

"Robin?" Regina knitted her eyebrows.

"That man who seduced you to be with him. His name is Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood as the fairy tale character?"

"Yes. It's weird, but it is his real last name, Locksley. He is a douchebag for all the women. Trust me, you won't like him." The redhead woman shook her head while talking to the brunette singer.

"Thank you for your advice. So, get me a tequila shot." The brunette singer indicated the drink and spoke openly.

"Sure. So what's wrong? Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am an idiot. My name is Kelly."

"Nice to meet you, Kelly. I'm Regina."

"No, joke. I know you. You are my favorite singer. I missed your concert today because of work duty."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I will see you in Nashville, and I have my brother who is managing the Bridgestone Arena. He will help you with everything. No worries. I have a VIP."

"That's great." Regina lit up at the location and exclaimed.

"So back to the point, what's wrong?" The redhead woman smiled and went into her curiosity.

"It was a mess." The brunette singer frowned while speaking in a sad voice.

"Tell me. I have nothing to do around in the bar. They are drunk right away. I have plenty of time." Kelly waved her dismissal hand and spoke lightly while she propped her forearms on the counter.

Regina smiled, nodded and explained right away about her date and kiss. Kelly gave a sympathy smile then spoke in a soft tone.

"Maybe you give her some time and let her come to you."

"You said the same thing. Henry did say it to me before the concert started." The brunette singer rolled her eyes and said.

"Who is Henry?" The redhead woman tilted her head and asked.

"He is Emma's son." The brunette singer looked down at her drinks, smiled at her memory to meet the brunette boy and spoke lightly. Kelly beamed up and teased in a joke.

"Oh. She had a kid. Man, you are whipped." Regina nodded, gave a slight giggle then mused.

"I know. I am wrapped around their fingers."

They laughed, continued to chat about the blonde woman Regina liked and smiled then decided to wrap it up after the hours. It was past 2 in the morning. Kelly told her to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. The brunette singer gave thanks and left the bar to her hotel room. Regina was tipsy on her way. There was no surprise from her, and she went to the elevator and pushed the button for the eleventh floor. She waited until she reached her floor; the doors opened and went out then walked all the way to the end of the hallway.

She looked away at Emma's hotel room and frowned then unlocked her door. The brunette singer dropped her purse on the bowl, strode into the bedroom and pooled her clothes on the ground then crawled on the bed. She finally laid on the bed in the front position and realized that she had to catch her 1 pm flight today on en route to Denver, Colorado. She groaned and went to sleep with her tired body.

Next Stop: Denver, Colorado.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter so far. Please review on this one.  
**

**Like I said in the chapter: Next Stop: Denver, Colorado. **

**By the way, who lives in that city? PM me so I can question you with anything I want for next chapter. You will be credited in the chapters. No worries. **


	6. Denver, Colorado

**A/N: This is a long chapter. **

**Warning: The Brief Scene of Rape. If you didn't want to read it and skip few lines when Regina and Kathryn have a conversation in the aircraft. Beware of the car accident: NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Song: Girl Crush by Little Big Town. **

**Grammatical Errors are mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Denver, Colorado**

During the afternoon, Regina was still feeling hangover, and she was lucky that she had her sunglasses to hide her tired eyes. She was with her blonde assistant along to the airport to meet some of the people included Emma and Henry. The brunette woman sighed and tried to straighten her body but failed to do so. Kathryn went concerned about Regina's state of a mind and looked away at the people in Regina's crew who were staring at her. The blonde assistant smiled and spoke lightly.

"Regina, are you ok?"

"I'm all right." The brunette singer spoke in a harsh tone and left her out to get checked in. It left Henry and Emma shocking and wondered what happened to Regina then looked away at Kathryn who was shaking her head then decided to leave them alone and strode away to the security gates.

Regina finished with her boarding tickets and walked to the security gates then bumped into the blonde woman and her son. The brunette woman found no words to tell Emma and Henry about their bump and made a beeline to the gates. Hearing the brunette boy's voice, it made her feel sick and remembered the first date with Emma then went disappointed in her.

"Is Regina ok? She doesn't act like that."

"I think that she has a hangover since last night. I'm sure."

"Stop talking about me. I'm all right. Let's catch our flight!" Regina yelled at Emma and Henry. It startled her crew included Kathryn behind them. The brunette woman sighed and turned away to walk toward their gate then went out to catch her flight. The blonde woman and her son gaped open when the brunette singer went into a harsh lash on them. Kathryn walked to them and rubbed on the blonde woman then spoke lightly.

"Just let her have her time. We will see if she is managing her time when we arrive in Denver." Others nodded at her and went along to catch their flight together. Finally, they came on the plane and stayed away from Regina in case. Henry sat down beside his mother on three rows away from the brunette singer. The plane was only for Regina, and her crew included Kathryn. No fans or passengers in her flight. It was a private plane for everyone included the brunette singer.

Regina was sitting down on the solo chair and watched her people walking past her then looked away at the brunette boy who was sitting beside his blonde mother with a peek. Henry looked away at her and tilted his head to watch her. The brunette woman immediately looked away when he was looking at her. Emma was chatting with Ruby and didn't know that Regina was watching her. It left the brunette singer to wonder how she did on their first date but realized that Henry and Emma didn't catch their flight last night. Well, she did get some information from Kathryn and decided to ask her anyway.

"Kathryn, did they catch a flight last night?"

"Who are they?" The blonde assistant looked away at her while she was working on the schedule for Denver and replied. The brunette woman looked away at the brunette boy who was focusing on his game, and the blonde woman was laughing with Ruby. Kathryn followed the gaze of point to the Swans and understood what Regina meant by that then spoke lightly.

"They didn't catch the flight last night. They were tired because she had to collapse the set, so her son helped her out until 3 am. They missed their flight, so they decided to tag along with us."

"Oh."

"Yes. Are you hungover?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, I was." The brunette singer nodded with a reply.

"Let me get you apple juice. It's helpful. Need aspirin?" The blonde assistant inquired right away.

"Yes please and thank you dear." Regina mused while she was looking away at the window. Kathryn nodded and got up to get the aspirin and apple juice in the back corner then finally strode back to her seat and gave them to the brunette singer. The brunette woman grabbed the aspirin and chucked in her mouth with a sip of apple juice then swallowed on her own and downed the drink. Finally, Regina decided to take a nap while they are on the route to Denver, Colorado.

* * *

Their plane was turning around and started to run on the road to lift them off from the ground. It was shaking a little, and it went smoothly in the air. The crew was relieved that the plane lifted itself off from the ground. Kathryn was working on the schedule for a while. Henry was focusing on his game and listening to the music. Emma was with Ruby in other seats, and the blonde woman had a full glance on the brunette singer. She tilted her head to study on Regina's sleeping body and spoke lightly.

"Do you think that I put her to shame for our first date last night?"

"You had no idea from last night. She's desperate to talk to you all day, but you avoided her." Ruby replied while reading the magazine. Kathryn listened to the conversation between her girlfriend and the blonde woman then spoke lightly.

"Regina was talking about you and the first date. She didn't know what to do with you because you pushed her away. By the way, Henry came to see her after you left the arena."

"I thought that Henry was staying in his bedroom while I was coming in the living room." Emma continued with a shocked look. The brunette chef went with her reply while chuckling at the brunette boy who was still on his game. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"Oh no. Henry would be shrewd today."

"I would have a talk with him tonight. But what did Regina talk about?" The blonde woman looked away at her son and growled.

"She talked about the kiss, you idiot," Kathryn said while giving the blonde woman a 'duh' look. Ruby laughed at her girlfriend's facial expression and shook her head. Emma raised her eyebrows at the blonde assistant and asked.

"Well, she needed to ask me if she could kiss me."

"What about it? Regina kissed you, but you didn't kiss her back. Why is that!? You didn't let her kiss. That's a harsh reality of you." The blonde assistant spat back. Ruby winced at her girlfriend's tone and knew Emma didn't like this conversation between the blondes then looked away at Regina, who was awake to watch them with her curiosity. Henry looked up when he heard Kathryn's angry tone and knew that his blonde mother's frustrations then went to comfort her. The brunette singer narrowed her eyes at the blonde assistant and looked away at Emma, who was still clenching her fists.

The brunette chef looked away at her best friend and knew that it was coming out from the blonde woman's mouth. It startled the crew in the plane included Belle who shot up from her nap. Henry looked away at Regina and begged her to help him with his puppy look.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE IN MY LIFE. A KISS MEANT SOMETHING THAT I FELT WITH REGINA. BUT THE KISS REMINDED ME ON THAT NIGHT I WAS RAPED! YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I FELT LIKE WHEN I RECEIVED A KISS ON MY LIPS. I HAD A HARSH LIFE FOR FOUR YEARS WITHIN NO DATING SCENES. IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES, YOU WOULD FEEL WHAT IT WAS LIKE WHEN YOU KISSED SOMEBODY, BUT IT WOULD REMIND YOU OF THAT NIGHT. JUST… FUCK IT OFF AND FUCK YOU."

Emma yelled at the blonde assistant with her tears dripping on her cheeks. The blonde woman got up and walked away to the private room then slammed the door. Kathryn went shocking and had no words to talk to her. Ruby looked away at her girlfriend and spoke lightly. Belle was crying and remembered that day with Emma. Henry slowly looked away at the blonde assistant. Regina was silent while she was watching the scene between the blonde women.

"Belle, Killian, Leroy and I were there with her. But we were stuck with our hands and legs attached in the metal chains. We faced Emma, who was on the bed. We didn't do anything because we had the guns at our heads. If we moved our hands, we would die immediately. But we didn't move at all and watched her on the bed."

"Please stop talking while I'm here." The brunette boy said with his red-rimmed eyes and decided to walk away to the private room where his mother was. Belle was looking away at Leroy with her crying look. The bearded man stared at the blonde assistant and spoke in his flat tone. Killian was swallowing a lump in his throat and caressed his touches on his wrists then looked away at them. Regina finally sat down on Emma's spot and looked away at Killian, Ruby, Belle then it finally dawned on Leroy.

"We did nothing. The men came to us and aimed at our heads. They made us watch her with a man that we barely knew."

"I was yelling at that man to get him off on Emma, but I was choking when the muscular guy wrapped his arm around my throat," Belle said while looking at Kathryn. Ruby covered her mouth with her hand while sobbing and closing her eyes at the memory.

"We froze and saw what the man did to Emma. We couldn't save her. She was screaming when the men went to grip her tightly." Killian spoke in a harsh tone while closing his eyes. Regina looked away at Kathryn, who was dripping her tears on the cheeks.

"The man stripped his clothes to be naked. He roughly pressed his body on Emma, and we saw his cock inside her. All we heard was smacking and screaming. It was rough to rip her off. Other men laughed at her. Some of them were fascinating with the images. I couldn't look at her enough and closed my eyes but still heard her screams." Leroy continued to take over Killian's talk. Belle gripped the arms of the chair and went sobbing violently. Ruby whimpered, and Killian got up to comfort the brunette chef in his arms. Regina was shocked when she heard it. Kathryn wiped her tears and looked away at Leroy, who was looking at the window.

"That man pressed the pressure on me. I felt sticky, and the blood were on my thighs. I couldn't move at all. He tore me out. I laid there and cried. Finally, he kissed me with a rough kiss. I tried to get him off, but I can't because I was gripping by the men tightly. There were sharp thrusts in mine. I screamed until my throat dried up. In few hours later, the men finished having sex on me, and I wore out but felt pain. Lastly, they left without shooting us, and I tried to get up for calling the police, but I can't move it at all." Emma spoke lightly while she was standing in the doorway and looking down on the ground. Henry caressed his touches on his mother's back while looking at Regina. Other whipped to see her, but Belle was looking down at her hands.

"I finally got a recorded tape in my pocket. The men didn't know that I had one because I used to be an undercover police. I pressed the button to call the cops, and they finally came to rescue us. Emma was still lying there on the bed. We finally got off from the metal chains and went to help her to get out of the building. The paramedics went to cover her body and brought her to the hospital. We went worrying, and her parents came to see us in the hospital." Ruby spoke in a whisper but a loud voice that they heard her clearly.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said. Emma shook her head and turned away to get in the private room. It left them silent. Henry was the first person to speak it up and looked at them in a direct way.

"Please don't talk about this one. We can move on to other topic and don't be pleased to hear it twice. Let it drop for now. Please focus on what we were supposed to do. I think that we've arrived in Denver. Let's go. I am going to get my mom out and go ahead to check in the hotel. We need to get some rest before the concert night." Others nodded. Belle was the first to get up and gathered her things then strode out to get there quickly. Killian and Leroy stared at the blonde assistant then shook their heads and left the plane to catch their car for the hotel. Ruby was the last person to speak it up and got up.

"Kathryn, I think that we need some time apart. I was supposed to be Emma's best friend and be there for her. So, please don't call me until I call you. Ok?"

"Sure." The blonde assistant continued. The brunette chef kissed on her forehead and went to gather Emma and Henry then left the plane with their bags. It left Regina and Kathryn alone on the aircraft. The brunette singer sighed and spoke lightly.

"I think that we need some time here in Denver for a while. Don't pull it off on the cancellation for our concert. It's too much information in our head. Let Emma and Henry breathe for a while before we start to do our rehearsal tomorrow."

"Ok."

"But I'm not pleased with your harsh tone on Emma. It's none of our business. Just let them tell us. Also, I am not searching for revenge on her, and I'm here to wait for her to tell me in person and explain everything. I think it would be okay if she will open her box to me. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Let's get some rest in our hotel."

Kathryn nodded and gathered her bags then walked out with Regina to the car. The three cars finally drove away on their way to the hotel from Denver International Airport. The brunette singer was lucky that they dragged away from the crowd and fans in the front of the building. She was relieved that she didn't need to face her face to them with her sobbing face. In her thoughts, she finally knew Emma's truth behind the kiss and went disappointed in her blonde assistant. She didn't expect it to hear a whole story about the kiss and the rape scene. It left her to feel nauseous when she thought of the man who put up on the rough sex on her Emma. Her Emma Swan.

It snapped her thoughts when she was stopping by her hotel, Four Seasons Hotel Denver. They were pulling out their selves to the check-in counter to get their private residences. Finally, they got their cards and went to the elevator together. It went silence between them until they came on the same floor that they went to retreat their rooms. Killian and Leroy were together to go in their place. Belle and Ruby moved to get their room. It left Emma and Henry to get their room. Regina and Kathryn were paired up and proceeded to their room. They were separately from their rooms in the same hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was lying down on her bed and remembered that day with Ruby, Belle, Leroy and Killian in same building. Henry was cooped in his room with his focus on the writing in his journal. Everyone in his family knew that he was scarred for life when he came to see his mother in the hospital. The blonde woman knew Henry's condition but didn't reveal information to everyone outside in her family. Those people who knew Henry well are Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, and Belle. For Killian and Leroy, they didn't know that Henry was managing with his depression for the long time. It left the blonde woman to wonder about Regina's reaction to her story and Henry's depression condition.

Finally, she went to sleep for a while and crouched in a ball with the comforter. Henry came to check up on her and crawled onto her then hugged her in his embrace and went to sleep. They knew that they were exhausted since they worked through collapsing the stage set. But it left the brunette boy to worry about his blonde mother because he heard a whole story over again in his head.

He shut his eyes closed and didn't want to think about anything. Henry went to find a happy place in his dreams while he was snuggling with his mom. He didn't know that Emma put a smile on her face while she discovered that her son was snuggling closer to her. It put them into an ease of the relief.

* * *

For Regina, she couldn't sleep at all because she whirled her thoughts over and over in her head to remember the whole story about Emma. It made her feel sick, and she went to the bathroom to vomit over her empty stomach in the toilet. She gripped the counter to ease herself for a while. The brunette woman closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Several minutes later, Regina felt little better and went to get her toothbrush to make sure that she had her fresh breath.

She went back to the bed and crawled upon the headboard then sat up against it and stared at the window for a while. Regina didn't hear Kathryn's calling and still drifted away for few minutes. She had many questions for Emma to answer and didn't find that it was interesting to her because it's getting more personal between them. Hearing Kathryn's voice, it snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked away with her hangover look. Her sunglasses were not there on her top of the head since she put it away on the nightstand.

"Regina!"

"What?" The brunette woman asked with her red-rimmed eyes.

"Are you ok? I heard you vomiting in the bathroom. Are you crying?" The blonde assistant spoke lightly with her concerned tone. The brunette woman nodded and responded back.

"Oh, I'm feeling little better. I was crying."

"Why?" Kathryn quipped with her curiosity look.

"Emma," Regina spoke with her finality in the conversation with her blonde assistant. Other nodded at her with a small smile then left the room. The brunette woman closed her eyes and let her tears dripping on her cheeks. Regina grabbed the pillow and clutched it to her chest then put her face on the white pillow and went crying.

Finally, the brunette woman fell asleep while she was laying her body on the bed and crouched like a ball under her comforter. She went dreaming about the blonde woman and her son who laughed together. In the reality, Regina smiled to herself when she saw Emma and Henry playing on the beach. It made her feel fluttered when she watched them in the water. She never saw it happened in her eyes but found herself to feel that way when she was sitting on the blanket and felt the wind against her.

The blonde woman swayed while she held Henry's hands and made him flying in the circle until she threw him lightly in the water. He went releasing his hands and splashed him in the water with his eyes closed. He heard his blonde mother laughing, and he appeared out of the surface with a smile. Emma shook her head and extended her hand until Henry decided to pull her into the water with laughter.

Regina heard their laughter and smiled happily. She ran left hand through her brunette locks until she felt something on her finger and pulled her hand out to check out. The brunette woman gasped when she saw the beautiful wedding ring on her finger. It was a Swan Love – Phioro Custom Designed, the swan necks meet to make a beautiful heart embracing the brilliant round cut diamond. Hearing the blonde woman's voice, it made her looking up at her with her teary eyes.

"Gina, you've been staring at your wedding ring for ten minutes. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm more than ok. I didn't realize that I'm married."

"Married to me." Emma smiled and showed her left finger. It was a Queen crown with a ruby heart-shaped diamond in the middle. Regina gaped open at the beautiful ring that they got for each other. Henry tilted his head and asked.

"Mom, are you ok?" The brunette woman snapped away at him and widened her eyes then hesitantly nodded. Regina immediately felt dizzy after looking back at her. She felt her body shaking with someone and heard her name being called. She snapped her dreams and found out that it was Kathryn shaking her shoulder then replied.

"How long did I fall asleep?"

"It's been three hours. Now, you have to do rehearsal tonight. Others were there about two hours ago." The blonde assistant informed her. Regina nodded and got up then felt dizzy and palmed on the wall. Kathryn tilted her head and asked.

"Are you feeling dizzy?"

"Yes, I think that I haven't eaten it." Regina nodded and explained right away.

"Ok, I will bring you a dinner plate when we go back to the Pepsi Center." The blonde assistant nodded and informed her.

"Thanks." The brunette woman walked along with her to get to their car. They were lucky that they slept on the second floor and didn't feel the need to worry about the elevator. So they went to the stairs to reach their car quickly.

Regina got in the backseat and laid her head back on the arm of the leather seats. Kathryn looked away at her and went with her concerned look then sent a message to Ruby to get Regina's dinner plate quickly and told the driver to get them to Pepsi Center quickly. The driver nodded and drove away to their destination. The brunette singer sighed and opened her eyes then looked away at the window and continued.

"What do we need to do today?"

"You have a rehearsal for two hours with the producers. Then, test your sound check while the producers discuss with Emma and her crew about the stage constructions. Lastly, you will wrap it up after two hours rehearsal and have an interview for fifteen minutes. After that, we will go back to the hotel for getting some rest." Kathryn checked on her list in her schedule planner and spoke lightly. Regina looked back at the planner and nodded with a smile.

* * *

They finally arrived at their destination, the ladies got out and strode into the building. Ruby waited for her dinner plate for Regina. The brunette woman grabbed her dinner plate and gave thanks to her then went inside her dressing room. It left Ruby and Kathryn outside in the hallway. The blonde assistant looked away at the people at a safe distance and spoke lightly.

"Will you talk to me today?"

"No. Have a good evening." The brunette chef spoke in a flat tone and left with a finality on her way back to the hospitality room. Kathryn sighed and turned around to get inside the dressing room then found Regina finishing her dinner and continued.

"Is it delicious?"

"YES! Chicken Alfredo is my favorite. I thank Ruby for making me one. So, is it time for me to go for rehearsals?" Regina mused while licking her spoon. The blonde assistant nodded and gestured her to go. The brunette woman smiled and walked outside to get toward her rehearsals on the stage then saw Emma speaking with the producers in the control room. Regina took a glance on Henry, who was catching her eye and waved back. The brunette boy smiled and looked away at his mother then went frowning when Emma looked away at the brunette singer and went away with the producers. Henry looked back at Regina and went pouting.

Regina shook her head and walked away to the band then informed them to practice the songs. Others nodded and went to fill their positions. Few producers went to fix the errors on the stage constructions with the blonde woman. Belle was in the control room and listened to the producers about the lighting design.

Henry was playing a game on his PSP and focused on it but didn't listen to the song, Girl Crush in the chords and didn't hear the brunette singer's voice. It made him look up at her and found that Regina was bobbing her head with playing guitar. It looked like they rehearsed their new song for tomorrow's concert. He was thrilled to watch them playing again, and it made him smile.

It left Emma to stare at the band included Regina and tilted her head to observe the lighting in the stage construction. She was trying to focus on her work but still listened to the music for a while. The producers discussed with Belle about the colors of the stage to match the song description. The blonde woman sighed and knew what to do with the lighting then informed the producers that she would pull several colors to merge through the show. Others nodded and went discussing on the set plan.

* * *

After few hours later, they finished their rehearsals and took a trip back to the hotel for getting sleep. Most of the time, Henry decided to go back to his hotel room with Ruby and Belle. Regina walked with Kathryn and found out that she saw the brunette boy walking with two brunette women then wondered where Emma was and looked around to find her. The blonde assistant knew Regina very well and spoke lightly while she was searching for her planner in her tote bag.

"Emma is working on the lighting with her stage construction crew right now."

"What!? It's already late." Regina widened her eyes and yelled.

"I know. But your concert will be tomorrow night. So they had to pull their all-nighter to work through the set." Kathryn shook her head and spoke lightly.

"It's ridiculous! I'm going back to get her to sleep." The brunette singer indicated to the arena and snarled.

"You can't. Because the director said so. Come on, we have to catch the van." Kathryn said while glaring at her and gripping the brunette singer's wrist to tug her away from the arena. Regina frowned at the thought of Emma being an overtired working woman in the arena then spoke in a concerned tone.

"But Emma would be exhausted when she finish her work in the morning."

"Don't worry, Ruby will take care of her. I'm sure." Kathryn nodded and mused.

"But…" The brunette singer replied but the blonde assistant cut her off by speaking in a harsh tone.

"No buts. Get your ass in the van and get some sleep. You have rehearsals all day tomorrow. I need to get sleep."

The brunette woman nodded and walked with her along to catch their van. Henry was sitting in the backseat with Belle and looked away at Regina, who was coming in the van then smiled sadly and spoke lightly.

"Regina, I'm sorry. Emma couldn't talk with you today."

"I know dear, it's ok. Will she be back tonight?" Regina smiled at him and asked.

"No. She has to stay there until the director tell her. You have to get used to it because she has been working all night until eleven o'clock morning." Henry shook his head and spoke lightly.

"11 AM!" Regina yelled. The brunette boy winced at hearing her voice and nodded. Ruby frowned and spoke lightly to interrupt them in the conversation. The brunette singer positioned her sitting on the sideway to face the brunette chef who was sitting next to Henry.

"She got used to that schedule since the tour started few weeks ago included the rehearsals. You have to get used to see her around in the morning, and she always tended to sleep it off on the tour bus."

"But will it affect her sleeping schedule?" The brunette singer asked.

"It is," Kathryn mentioned and looked away at the brunette boy. The brunette woman looked away at Henry, who was looking away at the window and tilted her head. Hearing the brunette chef's voice, it made her taking a glance at her, and it made her wonder about Emma's health issues.

"It depends on her off schedule for work. Sometimes, she would take an absence of her work schedule to spend time in her nap all day. But for her health issues, it's going pretty bad right now because she hadn't been sleeping for three days in the row."

"What!?" Regina replied with her widening eyes and her mouth gaping open. Henry gulped and looked away at the brunette singer with his sad smile. Kathryn looked away at the window and continued.

"We are here at the hotel. It's time to go for getting sleep."

"Come on, Henry and get your pajamas then sleep in my bed. I will be there in few minutes." Ruby said. The brunette boy nodded and hugged the brunette singer then retreated to his hotel suite to get his pajamas. Kathryn looked back and forth at Regina and Ruby then wondered how the conversation goes by the brunette women and found that she was exciting to be involved in the conversation about the blonde lady.

"I know Emma very well because we grew up together from middle school. There is no difference for her because she has been working through her whole life since she focused on herself. When she got in the good graces of the middle school to high school." The brunette chef responded while walking to the elevator with Regina and Kathryn on the way to their suites. Henry decided to take the stairs to wander himself for a while until he reached his suite.

"How come did you not tell me that you knew Emma well? Besides Belle, Leroy, and Killian." Regina asked with her thoughts of the blonde woman. Kathryn raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend who was pressing her lips then heard her voice. Ruby took a glance over the brunette singer and spoke lightly.

"Because I grew up with her parents since Emma was a baby. Well, I was raising by my grandmother. I had no parents so the Nolans sort of adopted me as their kid for a while until Granny took me in her care when I was 12 years old. We've been the best friend for years."

"I didn't know that Emma's parents adopted you." The blonde assistant said. The brunette chef shrugged and heard the doors opening then got out on the floor and saw the brunette boy sitting on the ground near her door. Regina looked away at Henry, who was in his thoughts and spoke lightly.

"Is he ok?"

"Oh, he is upset because of his mother working all night." Ruby retorted while she was walking to him and smiled at him. The brunette boy looked up at the three women in front of him and got up then spoke lightly.

"Good night, Regina and Kathryn." The brunette chef smiled at him and unlocked the door then let him come in her hotel suite. The blonde assistant smiled and went inside, but Ruby stopped her to come in and spoke lightly.

"Remember, you are paired with Regina since we arrived."

"Oh right. I forgot. Sorry, good night sweetheart." Kathryn said while pecking on the brunette chef's cheek and turning away to retreat on her way to her hotel suite. Regina raised her eyebrows at her and spoke lightly.

"What's going on with you and Kathryn?"

"We've been fighting several times but don't worry; we are still together." Ruby shrugged and explained right away. The brunette singer tilted her head and inquired right away with her curiosity.

"Because of Emma's situation?"

"Regina, it's not my place to tell you about her situation. I think that you should ask her if she would admit that she will tell you. Trust me. So, I think that I have to check on Henry. Good night." Ruby said while nodding at her and came in her hotel suite. The door closed on the brunette singer's face, and Regina turned away then retreated to her hotel suite. Few minutes later, the brunette singer came in her hotel room and found Kathryn standing in the lounge then spoke in a concerned tone.

"Kathryn, why are you standing there?"

"Um… I don't know." The blonde assistant shrugged and spoke lightly.

"Are you ok?" The brunette singer furrowed her eyebrows and asked again.

"Oh yes. I'm all right." Kathryn sighed and grumbled.

"You are not fine. Tell me." Regina demanded at her and raised her eyebrows. The blonde assistant rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"I'm concerned about Ruby because I can hear her voice breaking when she mentioned Emma."

"I heard it too. I'm not sure about Emma because of working all night." The brunette singer nodded and explained right away.

"I know. It's Emma's job to be a stage manager for the crew. She has been working all times since she brought herself from Maine." Kathryn threw her hands in the air and spoke in a concerned tone. Regina sighed and retorted.

"Indeed but she would be overtired when she finished her work."

"Remember that Ruby told you that Emma would sleep in Ruby's room for a while." The blonde assistant looked away at her and softened her voice.

"But it's not right because she need some 8 hours to sleep." The brunette singer shook her head and explained right away. Kathryn exhaled in the air and spoke lightly.

"Are you Emma? No. Let her be."

"No. I refused. I wanted her to sleep tonight, and she would start working in the morning. Is it not hard to do that?" Regina glared at her and snarled.

"I conceded with you, but it's her work that we are paying her to do that." The blonde assistant asked her after realizing that she said the word, 'we'.

"We?"

Kathryn froze at the word, 'we' and looked away at the window. Regina walked to her and sat down beside her then spoke in a soft tone.

"Who are we?"

"Your mother." The blonde assistant winced at Regina's tone and whispered in a soft tone.

"What!? Mother is paying her to work on the tour! What? How?" The brunette singer continued with her widening eyes. The blonde assistant sighed and resumed talking.

"She found Emma to be resourceful to help you out with the tour. She knew Emma very well and her family. They've been working together in the past. I didn't know what the business is about."

Regina pressed her lips and remembered Emma told her about the Royals in England. She figured it out that her parents had a business with The Royals but decided to ask the blonde woman when she see her back in the arena in the morning. The brunette singer nodded and decided to leave the conversation to end it then retreated to her bedroom to get some sleep.

It left Kathryn confusing, and she looked at the brunette singer who was walking to her bedroom. The blonde assistant sighed and got up then walked away to her room.

* * *

The next morning, Regina was sprawling over the bed with her mouth opening. The blonde assistant came in with a toast in her hand, and she raised her brows at the brunette singer. Regina was snoring and stirred for a while until she shot up and fell over on the ground from the bed when Kathryn yelled at her.

"Wake up!"

"Oh Fuck!" Regina was hitting her head on the ground and muttered with her glare. The blonde assistant scrunched her nose when she saw her hitting on the ground and walked closer. The brunette singer slowly got up and picked the comforter from the ground to put it away on the bed. Kathryn raised her eyebrows at her when she saw Regina wearing the tank top and lace underwear. The brunette singer was blushing and decided to run back to the bathroom.

The blonde assistant shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. Regina was relieved that she heard her walking away from her bedroom and opened the door then walked to her bag to pick her clothes for the day. She realized that she had to talk to Emma when she would go with Kathryn to check it out on the concert stage. After several minutes later, she finished dressing up and retreated away to the kitchen to find her breakfast on the table. Regina smiled and went to dug her breakfast meal until she heard Ruby and Henry's footsteps coming in her way to see her. She looked at them and waved slightly.

Henry smiled at her and sat down then waited. Ruby nodded at her with a greeting then looked away at Kathryn, who was focusing on her coffee. Regina looked away at the blonde assistant and spoke lightly.

"What do we have in the plans for today?"

"You have the rehearsals all day to 3 pm. After 3 pm, you are free to do whatever you want then back at 6 pm to get ready for a concert. Tomorrow, we have off day to tour around in St. Paul." Kathryn smiled and explained right away.

"Great. Oh, can you tell the band to change one song for tonight?" The brunette singer groaned and asked.

"What's it?" The blonde assistant raised her eyebrows and replied.

"Girl Crush by Little Big Town. I wanted to sing it tonight."

"Awww. You are going to do it for my mom?" Henry said. Regina looked away at him and nodded with a response.

"Yeah, I hoped Emma would like it."

"I agreed. But I don't know if Emma is up to watch you on the stage tonight." Henry smiled at her and responded.

"Oh yes. Is Emma off this morning?" The brunette singer remembered about Emma's health and asked.

"I saw her this morning. She looked terrible but tired when she arrived ten minutes ago." The brunette boy said while sipping his hot chocolate. Ruby nodded and smiled at her sadly. Regina frowned and thought about Emma's health issues. Kathryn clapped and went with her reply.

"Chop chop, it's time to go for your rehearsals. I'm sure that Emma will be there tonight."

"Hope so." The brunette singer continued while she was getting up to get her wallet and key card then left along with Henry and Ruby. The blonde assistant rolled her eyes and gathered her tote then left to be with them for a while.

* * *

After few hours of the rehearsals, Regina was looking for the blonde woman in the arena, Henry was with Belle in the control room, and Kathryn was discussing with the producers. Ruby was not little far from the brunette singer and walked upon her then spoke lightly.

"Emma just left two hours ago before we arrived. I got information from Leroy this morning in the hospitality room. He said that she looked awful this morning."

"Oh. I was supposed to talk to her about my mistakes from the first date."

"Please don't do it. Trust me. She wouldn't speak to you about that first date that you were spending together in Dallas. She didn't like when something came up with the bad thing."

"What can I do?"

"You keep singing, and I will drag Emma to here for your show tonight. You sing "Girl Crush". I'm sure that she would take up on your offer to make up for the second date."

"Will you think it works at this time?"

"Oh yes, it would work. Mom loves Little Big Town, and she used to be their security guard in Portland, Maine." Henry responded while he was walking to them when he spotted them near the stage. Regina looked away at him and hesitantly nodded then looked away at the band on the stage. Kathryn was running from the producers' meeting and found Ruby, Regina and Henry in the audience then spoke in a distressing tone.

"Emma is at the hospital!"

The brunettes looked upon her and gasped out. Henry widened his eyes and looked away at Ruby, who was worrying then tugged her out of the arena and left to get in the car. Kathryn told Regina to go with them. The brunette singer nodded and ran toward them. The blonde assistant informed the people in the control room and let them have two hours break before the concert started at 7 pm.

* * *

Two hours ago, Emma left the arena and got in the rental car. She was exhausting on her job all night from 11 pm to 7 am. She had no food at this time, kept working on the construction with several workers and feeling overtired. So, she drove on the way to the hotel but it got in her way. The blonde woman didn't pay attention to the SUV hitting on her driver's side, and her car kept spinning around then hit the light pole.

Emma was knocking her out when she hit on the steering wheel hard. Her wounds were open on her left eyebrow. The glass was shattered away at her when the SUV crashed into the driver's side. The blonde woman was startling when she got in the car accident. The people who was crossing over but saw the cars colliding with each other then called the police and explained right away. Other people ran toward them and tried to save them.

The blonde woman was stuck in her driver's seat; her legs were stuck, and she couldn't get out of the car when the people tried to get her out. The SUV was totaled, and the driver was the man who was scared and got out of his SUV. The people asked him if he was alright. He nodded and felt fine. Others looked at him and found no scratches on him. He looked away at the blonde woman who was stuck in the rental car and decided to help several men who were struggling to get her out.

The police came and secured the people away from the car accident. The paramedics went to check on the victims and found the blonde woman in the car then informed one of the police to remove the door and else to untangle the blonde woman's legs. Someone told the paramedic that the blonde woman was bleeding on her left leg. Other nodded and went to check on the pulse on the blonde lady. The firefighters worked to remove everything from the rental car and finally got the blonde woman out of the car. The people were relieved, and some were distraught about the blonde lady.

The paramedics informed the police to get the people out of their way and brought the blonde woman in the ambulance. The police investigated in the rental car and found the wallet then searched for the contacts to call the immediate family and found Kathryn under her out coming call. The police informed her to get to the hospital to meet them.

Emma was on the way to the hospital immediately under five minutes. The nurses were prepared to take her away from the paramedics and delivered to the doctor who was aware of the car accident. Her clothes were removed in the bags, and the doctor was observing on the wounds then informed the nurses to get it cleaned up and stitched.

Others nodded and prepped right away. The doctor decided to remove the clatter of the glass in Emma's wounds. The nurse who was helping the doctor to clean the blood from the blonde woman's body until it was clearing it up with a fresh wound. The doctor found the shattered glass in her left leg, and it looked bad. The nurses were aware of the leg and went to investigate inside the leg then found that the muscles were tearing and prepared to stitch them together.

The doctor examined on the eyebrow and went to clean it up then bandaged it with the gauge roll. Others checked on the wounds and finished with their work. They were relieved that the blonde woman was still alive and pulsing in a stable time. They finished their work to prep on the blonde woman and sent her to the hospital room to recover.

It left Emma on the hospital bed, the nurses checked on the vitals and looked away at the blonde woman then left the room. The blonde woman was lucky that she didn't go under the comatose, and she went to take a rest for a while.

* * *

After several hours later, Regina, Ruby, and Henry arrived at the UCHealth Emergency Room. The brunette singer panicked and went to check at the nurse's station. Ruby held Henry in her arms and went worried. The nurse informed them to go on the way to Room 126. They nodded and walked quickly to reach the room until the doctor was standing outside with the nurse near Emma's room. Regina decided to send Ruby and Henry to enter the room. Other nodded and went in to see Emma. It left the brunette singer to come upon the doctor and nurse and spoke lightly.

"Hello. My name is Regina Mills, and I handle Emma under my care. So what's going on?"

"Oh, hello Mrs. Mills. My name is Dr. Grant, and I'm Emma's doctor. She's stable for now, and she had a muscle torn in her Fibularis. Nothing's damaged. Just wounds. That's all. She is lucky to be alive."

"God, what happened?" Regina asked with a frowning smile.

"She's in the car accident. Many witnesses saw the car crash. She's on the bed rest for three weeks. She would have a physical therapy for a short time until her leg recovers. Any questions?" The blonde doctor furrowed her eyebrows and explained the situation quickly then replied with a strict tone.

"Will she be able to work?" The brunette singer asked with her curiosity.

"She can work, but she need to get rest and no heavy items." Dr. Grant retorted with a concerned tone.

"Thank you so much." Regina nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome. She will be discharged tomorrow morning. So have a good day, Mrs. Mills." The blonde doctor explained with a smile.

"I'm not Mrs. It's Miss." The brunette singer scoffed and retorted right away.

"I apologize it, Miss Mills, and I'm a big fan of your music. Do you mind that I have your autograph later? I'm sure that you want to see your friend." Dr. Grant nodded and asked with a smile.

"Thank you, I will do that." Regina nodded and left to enter the room. Ruby and Henry were crying while they sat beside the bed. The brunette singer sighed and spoke lightly.

"Emma will be ok. Her leg is not damaged, but she's lucky to be alive. Her muscle got torn, and she will be on the bedrest for three weeks, but I'm not sure if she can be able to work."

"I can be able to work. I'm not invalid." Emma grumbled. Henry lit up and went to hug her tightly. Ruby cackled and smacked on the right leg then scolded her right away. Regina arched her eyebrow at the brunette chef.

"Emma! You scared us off! How dare you!?" Ruby shook her head and scolded her right away.

"Rubes, I'm sorry. I was overtired." Emma sighed and spoke lightly.

"Why not to call me so I can pick you up?" The brunette chef crossed her arms over her chest and inquired her right away. Regina and Henry looked away at them.

"No, I didn't want to interrupt your beauty." The blonde woman whined.

"Emma Charlotte Blanchard Nolan!" Ruby yelled.

"No Rubes!" The blonde woman yelled back. Henry raised his eyebrows when he heard the full name of his mom and didn't know that Emma disliked her real name. Regina widened her eyes when she heard it from Ruby's voice to call Emma's name then spoke lightly.

"Emma Charlotte Blanchard Nolan?"

"Don't you call me that. I'm Emma Charlotte Swan." Emma spat back. The brunette boy rolled his eyes and released his hold on his blonde mother then walked back to the empty seat beside Regina. The brunette chef rolled her eyes and spoke in a sarcasm tone.

"Well, your mother called you that. I always liked that name."

"No. I hated it. I legally changed my name. It's Emma Charlotte Swan from now on." The blonde woman growled and replied back with a harsh tone. Regina raised her eyebrow and asked.

"When did you change it?"

"When I got married to Neal," Emma growled back with anger in her eyes.

"Oh," Ruby said while nodding. Regina looked back and forth then spoke lightly.

"Emma, you scared us off, and we are relieved that you are ok. So, you will be discharged tomorrow morning."

"No!" The brunette chef whined. Henry covered his eyes with his hand and leaned his head back. The brunette singer chuckled and looked away at the blonde woman who was having a blank face. Hearing the blonde woman's voice, it made her feel the shiver.

"I'm going to be discharged tomorrow? Hell to the no. Get the doctor immediately and I want to release now!"

"No," Regina said.

"Ruby, please get my doctor."

The brunette chef looked away at Regina and apologized to her then left to search for Dr. Grant. The brunette singer rolled her eyes and sat down on her seat beside Henry. Emma smiled at herself and waited. Ruby arrived with Dr. Grant to come in, and others looked away at them. The brunette chef went to sit down and waited. Dr. Grant was surprised that Emma went awake and spoke lightly.

"Nice to see you waking up. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling fine but the pain." The blonde woman shrugged and responded.

"How much pain do you feel?" Dr. Grant nodded and asked.

"From the scale of 1 to 10, I would say 7." Emma pressed her lips and whimpered when she felt pain in her leg then looked down at her leg. Ruby frowned and looked away at the doctor. Henry raised his eyebrow at his blonde mother and quickly knew that she was in the pain. Regina distressed herself when she saw the blonde woman in the pain after the car accident. Dr. Grant nodded and informed her immediately.

"Oh ok, I will get the nurse to give you ibuprofen. And any else?"

"I wanted to discharge right away," Emma demanded with a glare. The doctor shook her head and retorted.

"I can't do that because you have to be on the bed rest, and you have tests later when it comes to observing on your leg. That's where I come in to check if there are no damages inside."

"Do it right away then I'll be discharged." The blonde woman demanded twice to make the doctor know that she was not playing a game.

"Please, I have to get my mom to the arena tonight. It's surprise from Ruby and me." Henry retorted. Dr. Grant softened her look and nodded then spoke lightly.

"All right. Miss Swan, you have to be on the bed rest for three weeks and no heavy items at this time until your leg recovers."

"Ok, thank you." The brunette boy nodded and replied with a smile.

"I will call the nurses to prep you for the tests. I will be right back." The doctor rolled her eyes and murmured right away then looked away at the blonde woman.

Others nodded. Emma smiled and waved her hand. Dr. Grant nodded and left the room. They decided to stay there for a while, and the blonde woman started to complain about the pain in her leg. Henry shook his head and cackled at her. Emma glared at her son and grumbled right away. The brunette chef rolled her eyes and looked away at the brunette boy who was laughing. Regina smiled and texted Kathryn immediately to get a song change then rehearse there in an hour after dropping Emma to rest in the hotel. The blonde assistant informed her quickly with a 'yes' response.

* * *

The brunette singer was thrilled to rehearse one song for Emma and looked away at the brunette boy who was teasing with Emma then spoke lightly.

"Henry, will you, and I take a look around in the gift shop while Ruby and Emma take over the conversation with Dr. Grant for a while?"

"Absolutely! I'd love to."

"You behave!" Ruby and Emma said right away. Henry chuckled and dragged the brunette singer away out of the room then walked to the gift shop in few blocks away. Until they arrived in the gift shop and Regina looked around to find something unique for Emma then spoke lightly.

"I already told Kathryn to rehearse the song, and I wanted to do something unique for your mother tonight."

"I have an idea!" Henry exclaimed right away and dragged the brunette singer to the toy area. Regina was disoriented when she arrived at the toy area and spoke lightly.

"Toys?"

"Yea! Mom loved the stuffed animals. She had a lot of it when she was younger. It's so cute to see her in the photos. I should show you later when we arrive in Storybrooke." The brunette boy explained while he was looking for the stuffed animals on the shelves. The brunette singer nodded with approval from Henry's point of view and asked.

"I would love to. So, what should I buy?"

"Let's see. She had penguins, breeds of dogs, tigers, birds, zoo animals expect the Bears!"

"What about the Teddy bear?" Regina asked.

"No. she doesn't like the Bears. I think that she will tell you a story. So, horses!" The brunette boy lit up and saw the horses on the shelves then retorted.

"They have white, black, brown and reddish brown." The brunette singer looked at the wide-ranged colors of the horses and explained right away.

"White horse is the best." Henry clapped and indicated to the white horse then spoke lightly.

"White horse is like White Knight?" Regina furrowed her brows and asked.

"Exactly!" The brunette boy nodded with a reply.

All right. Let's buy it." The brunette singer mused.

"No. We need to buy a French Lace Rose go with the stuffed horse. She loved that flower." Henry said. Regina raised her eyebrows at him then asked.

"French Lace Roses? That's being nice. Are you done?"

"Yes, we are done. Let's buy it!" The brunette boy nodded and replied.

Henry gathered the white horse and one French Lace Rose then walked back to the cashier. Regina was behind him and smiling at him. The brunette boy put on the counter and the cashier raised her eyebrows at him. The brunette singer paid $20 to pay it. Henry grinned and gathered it in his arms then walked out from the gift shop. The cashier chuckled and looked away at the brunette singer then went dumbfounded and spoke lightly.

"Regina Mills?"

"Yes." The brunette singer nodded with a reply. The redhead woman smiled and spoke lightly.

"I'm Charlotte; I'm a big fan of your music."

"Oh thank you."

"Is that your son?" Charlotte indicated to the brunette boy, who was standing outside the gift shop. Regina looked away at him and said.

"No. My friend's son."

"Oh. Hope they are ok." The redhead woman nodded and replied.

"She is fine for now. Thank you for asking. Have a good day." The brunette singer looked away at her and smiled then retorted.

"You too, Regina Mills!" Charlotte yelled.

The brunette singer rolled her eyes while she was walking out of the gift shop and found Henry waiting in the hallway. Regina smiled at him and gestured him to enter his mom's room then came to find Ruby vanishing. Emma was frowning and looked away at them then smiled at her son's arms. Henry walked upon her and put the horse with a rose on the bedside table then kissed on the blonde woman's cheek. Emma smiled and spoke lightly.

"Thank you, Henry. I loved it."

"It's from us. Regina and I." The brunette boy indicated to Regina and him then spoke lightly with a smile.

"Oh thank you, Miss Mills," Emma replied with a smile.

"Will you stop calling me Miss Mills?" Regina glared at her and spoke lightly. The blonde woman chuckled and retorted.

"Never."

"Oh boy. Where is Ruby?" The brunette singer rolled her eyes and asked them right away. Henry shrugged. Emma mocked in a surrender and spoke lightly.

"She left few minutes ago. I swore I didn't get angry at her. She just got a call from Kathryn. I didn't know what's going on."

"Ok." Henry nodded and sat down on Ruby's vacated seat. Regina furrowed her brows about Ruby's odd behavior and spoke lightly.

"Did you notice anything on Ruby?"

"When she came in and got worried about me but in her thoughts, she was drifting away. I knew her well. I'm sure that she had a lot of things on her plate." Emma continued with her soft tone.

"Included Kathryn?" Regina asked with her curiosity.

"No." The blonde woman shook her head and said.

"What's it then?" The brunette singer furrowed her brows at the thoughts of Ruby and Kathryn then spoke in a concerned tone.

"I don't know. Ask her when you see her in the arena." Emma shrugged and spoke lightly.

"Ok. Did you get any tests yet?" Regina raised her eyebrows and quipped right away.

"Yes few minutes ago. It's fine for now. I got no damaged muscles inside. Luckily me." The blonde woman sighed and replied.

"Good to hear it. So you will be discharged?" The brunette singer asked.

"Yes. I filled it out on the release papers, so it's time for us to go. So, you have a car or something transportation for us to drive back to the hotel?" Emma explained right away while she was shifting her sitting position on the bed.

"Oh yes. I am going to call my car." Regina informed them and left the room to dial right away.

"Ok. Henry, help me to dress it up." The blonde woman smiled at him and asked right away.

"Where are your clothes?" The brunette boy asked.

"In the bathroom. Get a wheelchair. I can't walk." Emma indicated to the bathroom and spoke lightly.

"Ok." Henry nodded and went to get a wheelchair outside then informed the nurses to help him to carry his mother to the wheelchair. Regina went out to call her driver to get them out of the hospital and finished with her call then entered back in the room. Emma was dressing quickly, and Henry looked away at the brunette singer then spoke lightly.

"We are ready."

"Good, the car was here quickly so, let's go."

"Great," Emma said while Henry was gripping the handles to drive the wheelchair away out of the way from the room. Regina was behind them and nodded at the nurses with the thanks. The nurses lit up and waved their hands. They finally arrived to see the car parking in the front of the hospital. The driver got out and walked around to help Emma to get in the backseat. Henry went inside from another door. Regina went to close the wheelchair and let the driver put it away in the trunk. The brunette singer went to get in the passenger's seat and finally informed the driver to drive them out to the hotel. Others nodded. They drove away from the hospital to their destination.

* * *

Arriving at their destination, they got out, and Regina decided to wheel Emma inside the hotel building. Henry thanked the driver and followed the ladies on their way to their hotel suite. The brunette singer sighed and pushed the button for the elevator. The blonde woman looked away at her son and smiled happily. The brunette boy grinned and looked up at Regina then spoke lightly.

"Are you going to stay with us?"

"No, I have to do rehearsals for two hours then I will have early dinner." The brunette singer shook her head and explained right away.

"Oh. Bummer." Henry frowned and replied.

"No worries. I will check on you both later after the concert." Regina smiled and responded quickly. The brunette boy nodded and said right away.

"Ok."

The elevator opened, and they breezed in then Henry pushed the button to reach their floor. Emma looked away at the brunette singer and spoke lightly.

"Thank you for coming."

"No problem. You take care." Regina nodded and scolded right away. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"I will."

The conversation ended when the elevator reached their floor. They got out and wheeled the blonde woman to their hotel suite then Henry went to unlock the door and opened the door for the ladies to come in their hotel suite. Regina wheeled her to the bedroom and helped to carry the blonde woman on the bed. Henry closed the door and walked to check on the ladies then waited. Emma nodded and went to make her feel comfortable in her sleeping position. The brunette singer made sure that Emma have a pillow to support her leg then checked with everything on the blonde woman then nodded. Regina finally left to find Henry outside in the living room and walked upon him then spoke lightly.

"She is going to sleep for few hours. I want you and Ruby to get her in the VIP area. When you hear me announce the song, and you wheel her in the stage left. I wanted to see her while I'm singing to her."

"Got it."

"Ruby knew the plans because I told Kathryn."

"Ok. See you there."

"Take care of your mom. I have to go."

Henry nodded and kissed on the brunette singer's cheek then grinned. Regina winked and left the hotel suite to get her in the SUV then drove away to the arena immediately. It left the brunette singer to worry about Emma's health issues, but it got her to focus on her rehearsals when she arrived in the arena. Kathryn was there, and she made a beeline to her then spoke lightly.

"Kathryn, did you work it out fine?"

"Yes, I made a request from you and informed the band to practice it. The producers were aware of it and approved your request, so it's going well."

"Good. Did you tell Ruby about it?"

"Yes, she knew, and she will get Emma one hour before you start to prepare your song."

"Thanks. I have to rehearse."

"Go Go!" Kathryn shooed her. Regina grinned and ran quickly to catch her band on the stage then rehearsed together for two hours. The producers made few adjustments to the song list. Regina discussed further with their opinions. Belle made a check on the lighting and sound then made a thumb up to the producers. The brunette singer smiled and finished with her rehearsal then left to search for Ruby in the hospitality room.

The brunette chef came out from her work and found Regina standing in the room then spoke lightly.

"Here is your early dinner. It's a shrimp avocado sub."

"Thank you, Ruby!"

"You are welcome. I'm going to get Emma and Henry to be ready then bring them here in an hour."

"Thank you for agreeing with me on the plan."

"No problem. Get your girl." Ruby replied with a wink. Regina blushed in a crimson red then turned away to escape from the hospitality room. The brunette chef chuckled and shook her head then left the arena to meet the Swans in the hotel suite.

* * *

After meeting Ruby in the hospitality room, Regina walked inside the dressing room and went to dig her meal in five minutes flat then drank from the water bottle. She sighed and smiled at herself until her glam squad came in the room. The brunette singer groaned and walked back to the bathroom to get changed in the blue jeans and white tank top with the red leather jacket. She grinned mischievously. Regina came out from the bathroom to wow the people in the dressing room. She sat down on the movie set chair and waved her hand to get her makeup and hair to be ready.

Kathryn came in the dressing room and arched her eyebrow at Regina then spoke lightly.

"I never see you in that leather jacket."

"Well, that's a first for everything." The brunette singer shrugged and spoke lightly.

"Ok. Are you ready?" The blonde assistant nodded and asked. Regina smiled and retorted in an excited tone.

"Totally ready. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Ruby told me that Emma is on the way." Kathryn smiled and informed right away. The brunette singer smiled and asked.

"Good. Henry?"

"Oh, you can't wait to see him in the tuxedo." The blonde assistant laughed and replied.

"What?" Regina raised her eyebrows and said.

"Oh yes!" Kathryn smirked with a wink then left the dressing room. Regina gaped open when she heard the brunette boy wearing the tuxedo suit and cackled in a second flat then looked away at the glam squad who was ready to glam her out. The brunette singer wore the natural look, and her hair was letting down on her shoulders in the princess waves.

The brunette singer looked away in the mirror and found her liking her appearance then nodded at the glam squad and left the dressing room to find Kathryn in the stage right. Regina waved her hand and smiled happily when the blonde assistant looked away at her then gaped open. The brunette singer smirked and spoke lightly.

"Am I looking this good?"

"You're looking fantastic! Can't wait to see Emma's reaction." The blonde assistant replied with a smirk. Regina winked at her and replied back.

"Me too. Let's go."

"You are on right now." Kathryn patted on the brunette singer's shoulder and spoke lightly.

"See you later." Regina put her in-ear monitor in her ears then grabbed the microphone from the crew member and walked out from the stage right. The audience cheered loudly. The band members consistently played a long loop of their first song, Dark Horse by Katy Perry. Kathryn raised her eyebrows at the band members then chuckled and looked down at her phone to check the messages from Ruby. She got nothing and looked up at the brunette singer singing her voice.

* * *

Back in the hotel, Ruby arrived at the Swans' hotel suite and knocked on the door. Henry was the first person to open the door and let the brunette chef come in then closed the door. Ruby smiled at him and followed him along to the bedroom where Emma was sleeping peacefully. The brunette boy looked away at her and spoke lightly.

"Mom was sleeping for several hours. Is it ok if we let her rest for a few minutes?"

"Sure. You get ready. I'm going to make the dinner for both of you before I bring you both to the arena." The brunette chef nodded and spoke lightly.

"Great." The brunette boy grinned and replied.

"Go," Ruby demanded and gestured him to get a shower. Henry chuckled and went on his way to other room where he slept then went to take a shower. The brunette chef cackled and walked away to the kitchen to find food in the refrigerator. Ruby nodded to herself and decided to make a turkey sub for them. It was simple for them to eat it quickly before leaving the hotel suite for the concert.

Emma was waking up for a while and laid there until she smelled the food and smiled at herself. She knew that Ruby was there to take care of everything for her and thanked herself because she found her in Storybrooke. She was glad that the brunette chef had the skills on the cooking. For a while, she was still feeling sleepy because of the hospital. She tried to get her to sit up on her bed but she was scared by Ruby, who was barging in her room with a tray. Hearing the brunette chef's voice, it made her groan.

"Good evening, Emma. Eat it and I will help you to dress up then we will be on the way to the arena."

"Why?" The blonde woman whined. Ruby rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"It's a surprise for you."

"What is the surprise?" Emma raised her eyebrows and asked in a excited tone.

"Tsk Tsk." The brunette chef shook her head and said.

"Tell me!" Emma whined. Ruby laughed and shaked her head then left the bedroom. The blonde woman growled and went to dig her meal for a while. Henry finally ate his dinner before hearing the conversation between the ladies and went to clean his dish up. The brunette boy decided to check on his blonde mother for a while and entered her bedroom to find Emma eating in a half sub then laughed freely. Emma arched her eyebrow at him and spoke lightly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You looked funny when you ate that sub." Henry retorted. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes and replied back.

"Shut up."

"Make me." The brunette boy grinned and mused. Emma raised her eyebrows and demanded in a motherly tone.

"You are my son, and I could call my parents to fly you back to Storybrooke without me for the rest of your vacation."

"No!" Henry whined. Emma nodded and called Ruby to come over. The brunette chef cleaned it up in the kitchen and heard the blonde woman's voice then rolled her eyes and walked away to the bedroom. Henry was crossing his arms over his chest and pouted. Emma laughed and spoke lightly.

"I'm finished with my dinner. Now, you can get me to dress it up."

"Good. Henry, get her tray to the kitchen. We will be ready in few minutes."

"Ok." The brunette boy nodded and walked to get his blonde mother's tray then breezed out from the bedroom. Ruby smiled at her and helped her to get up then put her in the wheelchair and wheeled her into the bathroom. Emma went to get a small bath for cleaning herself up then told the brunette chef to get her clothes and helped her to dress it up.

Several minutes later, the ladies finished, and Ruby wheeled her out from the bedroom then found Henry in the living room to watch the television. The blonde woman smiled at her son and spoke lightly.

"We are ready."

"Finally about time," Henry grumbled. The ladies rolled their eyes and went on their way to the elevator. The brunette boy checked with his key card then walked out from the hotel suite to catch up with the ladies at the elevator. Ruby looked away at the brunette boy and winked then texted Kathryn that they were on the way to the arena in few minutes later. Henry grinned mischievously. Emma found the odd behavior of her son and decided not to ask him then went with a flow.

* * *

During the show, Kathryn got a text from Ruby and smiled at herself. Regina was cooped with her band members to sing few songs until she looked away from the stage right to find her blonde assistant smiling. Kathryn looked up at the brunette singer and gave a thumbs up then mouthed, 'they are on the way'. Regina smiled and nodded then went to tell a story about her experience with the beautiful and gorgeous blonde woman that she met over on her tour.

Ruby finally wheeled her in the VIP area and caught everything in the story that Regina told the audience. Henry grinned and took a glance at his blonde mother. Emma was shocked that Regina told a story about her and knew it was all about her. The brunette chef smirked and waited. The brunette singer looked away at the VIP area and found the blonde woman gaping open then winked at her and went with her song, 'Girl Crush'.

The audience clapped and screamed. Kathryn fisted in the air and found Ruby, Emma and Henry in the VIP area then nodded at herself. Regina walked away to the center of the stage with her guitarist who was sitting on the stool. The lights went dimming lightly. The fans whooped. The slow melody caught the audience in feeling the emotions through the first verse Regina sang.

_**I got a girl crush**_

_**Hate to admit it but**_

_**I got a heart rush**_

_**Ain't slowing down**_

_**I got it real bad**_

_**Want everything she has**_

_**That smile and that midnight laugh**_

_**She's giving you now**_

Emma widened her eyes and gulped in a nervous state then looked away at the brunette chef. Ruby winked at her and nodded away at Regina. Henry grinned away as he bobbed his head lightly. The blonde woman slowly moved her head away to look at the brunette singer. The band members bobbed their heads gently. The fans waved their arms in the air. Regina smiled to herself and sang the second verse with a beautiful soft tone.

_**I want to taste her lips**_

_**Yeah, because they taste like you**_

_**I want to drown myself**_

_**In a bottle of her perfume**_

_**I want her long blonde hair**_

_**I want her magic touch**_

_**Yeah, because maybe then**_

_**You'd want me just as much**_

_**I got a girl crush**_

_**I got a girl crush**_

Henry whooped as he clapped excitedly. Emma went dumbfounded when she heard the words, 'long blonde hair' The brunette chef thumbed up at Regina as she let her know that it was working on their plans. The brunette singer grinned widely. The fans clapped. The pictures of Emma appeared on the black screen behind Regina. The blonde woman widened her eyes when she saw herself smiling at the camera in the white sundress. The brunette boy was beside her and smiling widely. The brunette singer looked away at the black screen and sang the third verse.

_**I don't get no sleep**_

_**I don't get no peace**_

_**Thinking about her**_

_**Under your bed sheets**_

_**The way that she's whispering**_

_**The way that she's pulling you in**_

_**Lord knows I've tried,**_

_**I can't get her off my mind**_

Ruby decided to wheel the blonde woman out of the VIP area to the stage left. Henry was smiling at himself as he followed the ladies inside the backstage. The fans kept singing along with the brunette singer. Emma was dumbfounded as she felt her wheeling away to the backstage. The brunette chef smiled at herself and wheeled Emma to be on the stage with Regina. The brunette singer looked away at the stage left and found the blonde woman coming to her then sang directly to Emma in the fourth verse. The band members looked away at Emma and winked.

_**I want to taste her lips**_

_**Yeah, 'cause they taste like you**_

_**I want to drown myself**_

_**In a bottle of her perfume**_

_**I want her long blonde hair**_

_**I want her magic touch**_

_**Yeah, 'cause maybe then**_

_**You'd want me just as much**_

_**I got a girl crush**_

Emma didn't realize that she let her tears dripping on her cheeks. Regina got up and walked to her then sat down on the blonde woman's lap. The fans went into a whoop. Ruby and Henry was laughing while they were in the backstage. The guitarist bobbed his head and smiled at the ladies. Regina caressed her touch on the blonde woman's cheek and sang softer on the fifth verse. Emma sniffed and went into a sobbing. Kathryn gripped her clipboard while she was watching the scene between the ladies on the stage.

_**I got a girl crush**_

_**Hate to admit it but**_

_**I got a heart rush**_

_**It ain't slowing down**_

The brunette singer put her microphone on her lap and put her hands on Emma's cheeks then pulled the blonde woman's head to lean forward and kissed on the pale lips in a passionate and chaise way. The fans went screaming and clapping. Ruby and Henry jumped excitedly when they saw them kissing on the stage. Kathryn fisted her hand in the air and screamed like a fan. The crew members went shockingly. The band members clapped excitedly.

It left Emma shocking when she was kissing Regina on the lips. After few minutes later, they released their lip lock, and the blonde woman was searching something in the caramel eyes then spoke in a sarcasm tone.

"It's ridiculous!" The brunette singer was confused and furrowed her brows. Emma growled and caressed her hands on Regina's head then lunged forward to kiss her back in a passionate way. The brunette singer moaned and opened her mouth to grant the blonde woman's access. They went into an intense make-out session. Their tongues met in a ravishing heated. They didn't know that one of them moaned firstly. The ladies went deeply to lip-lock their mouths together and didn't know that they went too long to make out.

The fans went dumbfounded when they saw the second kiss again. Ruby widened her eyes and covered her hand with the brunette boy's eyes. Kathryn let her jaw open when she saw the second kiss. The band members laughed and clapped again. Emma released her lips and exhaled in the air. Regina slowly opened her eyes and spoke lightly.

"What was it for?"

"Thank you for singing it." The blonde woman replied with a smile. The brunette singer smirked and asked.

"You are welcome. I have a question for you."

"Yeah?" Emma raised her eyebrow and said.

"Will I get a chance for our make up on our second date?"

"Why am I kissing you for?" Regina laughed and kissed on the pale lips once again. Emma smirked and pecked her back with a passionate and chaise way. They went into their third kiss in the heated and intense make-out session. Ruby rolled her eyes and went to wheel them out of the stage. The fans clapped and the show was over.

Henry was laughing and shaking his head. The ladies released their lips and smiled at each other. The brunette boy went to hug them in a tight hug and released then walked away to follow the brunette, chef. Regina got up and pecked on the blonde woman's lips then walked behind the wheelchair. Emma smiled at herself. The brunette singer gripped the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled her on the way to the dressing room.

Kathryn was running to find them in the dressing room and smiled at them. Ruby was outside waiting for Henry. Regina was changing her clothes to be comfortable in her sweatpants and t-shirt. Emma was talking with her son for few minutes. The brunette singer came out from the dressing room and looked away at her blonde assistant then spoke lightly.

"What's next?"

"You all catch your flight right away. Emma, I believed that Ruby already packed everything for you and Henry before you woke up." Kathryn replied. Emma nodded and looked away at Regina, who was smiling. Henry grinned. The brunette singer nodded and gripped the handles on the wheelchair then wheeled Emma on their way to the car to catch the flight. The brunette boy was following them along as the bodyguards protected them from the crowded fans in the back door. The blonde woman smiled at them and waved happily. Regina nodded and went to the car with Emma and Henry.

* * *

After several hours, Emma was lying on the bed, and Regina wrapped the blonde woman in her arms. They went to sleep while they were in the air. Henry was laying on the couch and sleeping with his music headphones. Ruby and Kathryn went to discuss their relationship and went with their understanding then decided to rest for a while.

It left Regina, and her thoughts went away. She knew that it was working with her plans to get Emma to make up for the second date. She can't wait to make it up on their plans to be a romantic to her and promised to ask Emma that she wanted to ensure with her plans. She didn't mean to do that again like the last time on their first date. But she was glad that she had a chance to do it properly.

All she wanted has Emma in her life again and look forward to her tour to spend her time with Henry and Emma. She often wondered how she felt like to be a family to them. _**Family?**_ The brunette singer never thought of a word and smiled at herself. Now, they are on the way to their next destination.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. On next update, I will be busy with college. It's my fifth year. So, I will promise you a long chapter like this one for the next update. Don't worry, I won't let this story to be on hiatus for a while. For the updates, I will post the chapters on the weekends only with other stories included this one. I hope you all understand it. Thank you so much. **

**Next Stop: St. Paul, Minnesota. Who is from that area? Please send me on PM so I wanna know about the best dining, hotel and arena plus the adventures. Thank you. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
